Brokenhearts and Hitman Duty
by KAMIKAKES
Summary: Puss and Kitty have just confessed their love for each other. But distrust comes into Kitty's mind, so she leaves her soul mate. Now Puss, broken-hearted, sets off on a journey with his new friend to seek a new score. This story will go on!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

(November 7th, 2011)

It was an exciting day in the town of San Ricardo; the town's people were just saved from the Great Terror, and were praising to their hero, on top of a building taking his hat off and bowing to his people... _Puss in Boots._

Yes my friends, the swash-buckling feline has cleared his name from the law; ok, the Comandante was still mad at Puss for what he thought he had done. But it did not change the fact that this little ginger cat protected his home from danger. He has lived in San Ricardo since he could remember, coming to the orphanage as a small, helpless kitten. Puss was adopted and cared for by the owner, Imelda, and became best friends with Humpty Alexander Dumpty, after they had stood up for each other. He and Humpty were on the search for the magic beans to discover the Golden Goose. But when Puss became a hero for saving an old woman from a charging bull, and received his hat, belt, and boots as a reward, Humpty became jealous; and tricked Puss into stealing from the San Ricardo Bank. And Puss became an outlaw ever since. But then, years later, he and Humpty reunited, and finally found the magic beans and the Golden Goose, and he finally repayed his debt to his home town; right after he saved everyone from a giant goose.

As Puss put his hat back on, he ran and jumped from roof to roof. And then he saw someone fly over him, being followed by swords and spears. He took one look at her and smiled, and his heart wouldn't stop beating. Her name was Kitty Softpaws, the softest touch in Spain. And like Puss, she has been through pain in the past. She was declawed by her owners for something she hadn't done on purpose, giving her the name _Softpaws_. So Kitty ran away, never looking back, searching for something she had been longing for many years... someone who'll accept her for who she really is. Then she was hired by Humpty, and teamed up with him and Puss. As she was getting to know Puss, she felt so much closer to him and fell in love with him; although she wasn't sure if he felt the same thing. But he did! They ran into each other on top of the houses, dancing together while getting away from the soldiers' weapons; smirking seductively at each other. Then Kitty swung on a rope and flipped across the rooftops.

**Puss: I will see you again, Kitty Softpaws!**

Kitty layed on her left side, like a sexy super model would, and laughed slightly at Puss' comment, with a seductive smiling face.

**Kitty (seductively): Sooner than you think.**

Puss was dazzled by how beautiful she was. Unable to take his eyes off of the black cat, she was looking in his eyes with a very sexy, smiling smirk. But then he frowned and looked down to his feet, and his boots were missing! He groaned and looked back at Kitty, who was holding his boots and smiling at him. But he couldn't help but use his "sexy face" while straightening his whiskers.

**Puss (seductively): Oh, ho. She is a bad kitty.**

He made a seductive mouth movement of tiger snarling at Kitty got up with Puss' boots over her shoulder, turned around and blew him a kiss, and jumped foward being out of sight; leaving Puss with his eyes and mouth wide open in awe.

**Puss: She's not supposed to **_**take**_** my boots **_**with **_**her!**

Then he raced after her to retrieve his boots.

**Puss: Hey! Give me back my boots!**

**Kitty: You'll have to catch me first!**

Puss was right behind Kitty, chasing her into an alley, trying hard not to take even a one-second break. He even had to run through a large crowd of passing people. He slid through women's dresses, which made them squeal.

**Puss: My apologies, **_**chicas!**_

And then he got covered in laundry but shook it all off. Although he screamed when he saw underwear on his shoulder.

**Puss: EWW, EWW, EWW!**

He threw the underwear away and continued running. And when he was super close to Kitty he laughed with triumph. But then he was stopped by a door slamming in his face! Puss shook the dizziness off and continued running. It reminded him when he was chasing Kitty to the Cat Cantina, when he first met her. _**I can't believe this, usually when she steals something from me she gives it back, **_Puss thought. _**Or is she just messing with me? **_Then Kitty stopped and turned around looking at a worn-out Puss in Boots. He stooped to take a break.

**Puss (speaking between breaths): You know... you're gonna have to... give up... sooner... or... later.**

**Kitty: Well I-**

**Puss (interrupting Kitty/speaking between breaths): Wait! Give me... one moment.**

Kitty just rolled her eyes while he was breathing heavily. She even jokingly checked her wrist to see what time it was.

**Puss: Woo! Ok, much better.**

Kitty giggles softly and just shook her head.

**Puss: Alright, now what were you going to say?**

**Kitty: Thank you, I was going to say that I think that I went a little too far.**

She held up his boots while saying this. _**Oh ya think?!**_, Puss sarcastically thought. He just about to say it, but then he had second thoughts. _**Oh just shut up, Puss! If you say that, you'll probably never see your boots again, **_he thought. Then he looked back at Kitty.

**Puss: It's ok, just another lesson learned.**

Then Kitty walked back closer to him swaying her hips, and smirking seductively. Then she held out her paw.

**Kitty: So no hard feelings?**

But before he could say anything, Kitty's white-tipped tail caressed against his legs, chin, and nose. _**Oh God, oh God, I can't stop looking at her; she's just so beautiful, so hott, **_he thought to himself,_** easy, Puss, take it easy. Stay strong, just don't get all crazy mate with her at this very moment. **_Puss blinked back to reality, answered her question, and shook her paw.

**Puss: Sure, sounds good to me. So can I have my boots back, please?**

**Kitty (playfully): Sure... right after you complete "Round 2".**

**Puss (angrily): WHAT?!**

**Kitty: Bye-bye!**

Then she ran in lighting-speed, with Puss just standing there, looking pretty upset. _**Great, I should've known she was messing with my head, **_he thought angrily.

**Puss (growling): Alright, no more "Mr. Nice-Guy"!**

Then he started running across a few nieghborhoods unseen and he saw Kitty. She was just standing there, unaware that she was about to get a surprise. Puss looked at her while he was behind a dumpster, waiting to attack. He wasn't really mad at her, he just wanted his boots back; they ment alot to him. Then he lowered his legs as Kitty was coming closer.

**Puss (playfully): The rat is coming closer to the viper.**

Wait for it... wait for it... then he jumped at her, grabbing Kitty. She squealed when he grabbed her.

**Kitty: What the- PUSS?!**

**Puss: HA HA! Gotcha! Uh-oh.**

And Puss wasn't expecting this, but they fell on the ground and going down a hill down the road and they both fell on top of a circular piece of metal, like a snow were screaming as they slid down.

Suprisingly, Kitty still held tight to Puss' boots. And then out of nowhere, a plank of wood fell on a sideways trash can, making it look like a skate-board ramp. When Puss and Kitty saw it their eyes widened, without even realizing they were holding each other.

**Puss and Kitty: OH MY GOD!**

Then they flew off of the metal piece going high in the air, then they fell towards the ground, screaming their heads off. And they would've died from falling if a large barrel of water hadn't broken their fall.

_**Chapter 2**_

Then Puss and Kitty popped their heads out of the water desperately needing and breathing air and coughing up water, with their fur all wet and drenched. Then Kitty, who was STILL holding Puss' boots, turned and looked at Puss, who was also coughing and was still trying to breathe, and punched him across his face.

**Puss: OW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**Kitty: WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**Puss: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!"**

**Kitty (sarcastically): Oh, I don't know... maybe for the fact that YOU ATTACKED ME, AND THEN WE WERE ON A METAL BOARD AND WENT DOWN A HILL, AND THEN WE FLEW OFF OF AN UNEXPECTING RAFT, AND THEN WE WERE UP IN THE AIR, AND WE FELL IN A BARREL OF WATER! DOESN'T THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?!**

But Puss wasn't really paying attention. As Kitty was bickering, he heard creaking coming the barrel, thinking that the major force of gravity they both fell through was affecting the structure of the barrel, causing it to collapse. _**0h God, Humpty was so smart that he was able to get knowledge in me, **_Puss thought annoyed. But the creaking was getting worse, then he interrupted Kitty.

**Puss: Kitty, don't make any sudden movement...**

**Kitty (confused): Why?**

But before he could answer her, they saw a small little mouse coming to the barrel and started gnawing at the bottom, and then he left. But it made the barrel creaking worse than it had before.

**Puss: Oh no.**

Then, suddenly, the bottom of the barrel broke and all the water came out; followed by Puss and Kitty letting out a scream while sliding out of the bottom. They were making disgusted noises to the water on their fur while they were trying to get up.

**Kitty: **_**iAYE DIOS MIO! **_**My fur, MY PAWS! They're soaking wet, and it's all your fault, Puss!**

**Puss (sarcastically): Oh, is it? Now tell me, Kitty. Why "exactly" is it my fault?**

**Kitty: ...ARE YOU KIDDING ME PUSS?! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! ALL OF THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAD HAPPEN IF YOU HADN'T POUNCED ON ME!**

**Puss: LOOK YOU KNOW WHAT, KITTY, THE REASON WHY I DID THAT WAS TO GET MY BOOTS BACK! I WASN'T PLANNING SLIDING DOWN THE STREET OR GETTING WET! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE GIVE ME MY BOOTS BACK?!**

**Kitty (throwing the boots at Puss/angrily): FINE, HERE, TAKE THEM! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, PUSS, I DON'T CARE ANY MORE! SO JUST TAKE YOUR STUPID BOOTS BACK!**

Then Puss sat down to put his boots on, while cursing in Spanish. Kitty turned to leave. But then she turned around again; she wasn't done with Puss just yet.

**Kitty (annoyed): I don't even get it! Why do you even care about those boots so much?**

**Puss: They were a gift.**

**Kitty (annoyed): OH, COME ON! A GIFT?! Who here was so special that give you those boots, and made them so special to you?!**

**Puss: MY MOTHER!**

Kitty stopped yelling and had her paw over mouth. Puss just ignored her, he was pretty mad. She remembered Puss told his tragic story to her, and that she wasn't really paying attention. _**Ah, maybe I should've stayed awake after all, **_she thought, _**now I got myself and my big, fat, mouth in very big trouble.**_

**Kitty: ... oh. I'm... I'm so sorry.**

Then Puss got up and looked confused at Kitty.

**Puss (confused): Why?**

**Kitty: Remember when you told me about your life story, and you mentioned the part when you saved the Comandante's mother and Imelda gave you the hat, belt, and boots as a reward?**

Puss nodded, he didn't bother thinking of the part when Kitty fell asleep while he told her his story.

**Kitty: Well... I guess I kinda forgot how much Imelda meant to you. And why you always wear those boots.**

**Puss: It's ok.**

**Kitty: No it's not, Puss. I just insulted your family!**

**Puss: But you didn't mean it. And I forgive you.**

He grabbed and held her paw. With that, they were looking in each other's eyes. Puss looking in Kitty's cerulean-blue eyes, and Kitty looking in Puss' pure grassy-green eyes. Neither of them moved, or made a sound, nothing... they just looked in each other's beautiful eyes. _**Oh God, he's so gorgeous. Kiss me, Puss. Please, just kiss me,**_ Kitty thought to herself. She loved Puss, but was too concerned on how to say it. _**She is the most beautiful person I have ever met, I love her. It's true. I'm in love with Kitty Softpaws,**_ Puss thought to himself. Ever since he's met Kitty, his life had never been more happy, but he was scared if she would reject him. And then he broke the silence.

**Puss: Hey, you know what?**

**Kitty: What?**

She was waiting for Puss to say that he loved her, and he was about to say it. _**But what if she hates me, **_he thought. _**I mean, she just called me an idiot a few minutes ago, and I was the one who got her wet with water, and... **_he stopped there. He just found a way to change his subject.

**Puss: You know we're still wet.**

**Kitty (disapointed): ...oh. Yeah, right... so what should we do?**

Puss smirked, let go of Kitty's paw, and got an all fours, and shook his body like a wet dog would do. Kitty laughed while trying to cover herself from the water Puss was shaking off; cause he was REALLY wet! Then Kitty wanted to try, so got own all fours next to Puss, and started to shake. They both laughed as more water got on them, but it didn't really matter to them. When they were done they got up.

**Puss: Well that was fun!**

**Kitty: Yeah it was!**

Puss shook the last bit of water off of him, but it made his fur rise up and made him look like a big, fat hairball! And it also made Kitty laugh hysterically.

**Puss: What?**

**Kitty (still laughing): You look as fluffy as a pom-pom!**

As Kitty was laughing on the floor, Puss found an old mirror. When he looked at himself, he turned bright red with embarassment and let his head drop.

**Puss (mumbling): How humiliating...**

Then Kitty got up from the floor wiping a tear from her eye.

**Kitty: Oh my God! I have NEVER laughed so hard in my life!**

**Puss: Oh yeah?! Well I'd like to see you do it!**

**Kitty: Alright, I will.**

Kitty shook off the water and just stood there with no poofiness and smiled with her hand on her hip, making Puss drop his jaw and look like a total idiot.

**Kitty: See, I told ya.**

But she spoke too soon, a second after that, every hair on her made her entire body became poofy! And it made Puss laugh hysterically. Then Kitty looked in the mirror, and she was not proud.

**Kitty: Ah, crud! I look like a wig that Cher would wear!**

Then she turned to Puss, who was laughing so hard that he was pounding his fist on the wall.

**Kitty: Puss, knock it off!**

**Puss (still laughing): I'm sorry... I just can't help it!**

All of a sudden Kitty started laughing at herself and at Puss; because he was still poofy. And the both of them laughed and laughed, they both looked like wigs that Cher would wear. And they had just made-up from their problem.

_**Chapter 3**_

It was evening, and Puss and Kitty were walking down an alley together. The poofiness in their fur died away, and slowly they stopped laughing; but they were able to get things to work out from the fight they had a while ago. Puss was telling Kitty about stupid/funny things that he did when he was younger. He was just telling her about a time when he drew all over Humpty's face with a marker while he was asleep. And Kitty even allowed Puss to hold her paw while they were walking, which made him blush.

**Puss: ... and then when he woke up, he went to the bathroom to freshen up; and when he looked in the mirror he screamed!**

**Kitty: *laughs* Oh, my, God! Poor Humpty! What did you draw on his face?!**

**Puss: I drew glasses and a mustache on his face! I was able to get away with it 'cause he was such a heavy sleeper! And then he shouted, **_**Oh my God, so this is puberty for eggs!**_

**Kitty: Ha! He actually thought that?**

**Puss: Yeah, just until he took a shower and the marker came off and he tried to do a DNA test on everyone in the orphanage.**

**Kitty: Why would he do that?**

**Puss: I don't know, 'cause fingerprints are like DNA? But since cats don't have fingerprints, I was able to easily slip away.**

Kitty smiled and laughed quietly. Puss did the same but frowned inside, remembering the good times he had with his brother. Now Humpty is dead, but Puss is happy Humpty was a real golden egg; and that he's up in the clouds with the Golden Goose and the Great Terror. Puss smiled at the brave words he remembered his friend said on the last moment of his life, when Puss would't let go of his rope: _**I know you won't, so I won't make you choose. **_Then he let go. Puss was devastated, but being here with Kitty made him feel better. Much better. Like he could tell her anything.

**Puss: Um, Kitty?**

**Kitty: Yes Puss?**

Puss stopped with eyes wide open; he wasn't expecting Kitty to expect an answer! He thought about asking her about any of her ex-boyfriends. _**I mean, **_he thought to himself,_** if she had ANY ex's.**_ But he decided it was probably a bad idea.

**Puss: Nothing, nevermind.**

**Kitty: No wait, what what were you going to say?**

**Puss: No Kitty, it's nothing.**

**Kitty: Puss! Look, you can tell me ANYTHING. Anything that is bothering you, you can tell me.**

**Puss (nervously): ... um, ok. Well... um... did... have you ever... had a... boyfriend?**

Then Kitty stopped and stared at Puss. Puss felt scared inside. _**Ah man I never should've said that, **_he thought to a while, Kitty didn't say a word. She looked down to her and her eyes became watery; with Puss thinking that he'd said the wrong thing. _**Nice going, Puss; no wonder they call you a heart-breaker,**_ Puss thought angrily and sarcastically to himself. Then Kitty held back her tears and spoke to Puss.

**Kitty: I did, once.**

**Puss: Would you like to talk about it?**

**Kitty (nodding): Well I wouldn't call him my boyfriend, I would've but... that's when...**

Puss brought her to a bench and sat her down; Kitty wasn't crying, but he could tell that she was about to. He brought her some water and she drank it quickly. Then Puss sat down next to Kitty and put his arm around her, gently holding her.

**Puss: It's alright, you can tell me ANYTHING.**

Kitty looked in his eyes, and he smiled at her. She softly smiled, took a deep breath, and told Puss her story.

**Kitty: Well, like I said, he wasn't really my boyfriend. He was just a good friend of mine. He always brought me a fish, and daisies, and sometimes catnip.**

Puss remembered he always used to steal catnip; big mistake. It was like a addicting drug to cats.

**Puss: Yeah. I used to sneak catnip when I was a teenager.**

**Kitty: Really?!**

**Puss: Yep. Those were the worst five months of my life.**

They laughed quietly, and then Kitty continued with her story.

**Kitty: Yeah, it was fun for a while... he was a good guy.**

**Puss: He was a cat right?**

**Kitty: Yeah.**

When she turned away for a moment, Puss mentally slapped his paw to his face for asking a stupid question.

**Puss: So, what happened?**

She looked directly in his eyes, a look saying, _**Please, please don't make me finish this story.**_ But before Puss could say anything, Kitty gently covered his mouth. She had to tell him the truth.

**Kitty: One night, he took me to his place, and said that he loved me. I was pretty shocked because we didn't know each other for a long time, we didn't even know anything about each other. Then... I told him about myself, including the part where I didn't have any claws. And when I said that... he freaked out...**

At that, Kitty was starting to crying.

**Kitty (talking while crying): He freaked out... because I didn't have claws... and that's when he said,... **_**I thought you were beautiful, but you're just a freak.**_** When he was about to leave... I grabbed his arm... and begged him to stay. But... he slapped me... across the face... I fell, and he left... he only loved me 'cause of my outer beauty... but in the end... I'M JUST A FREAK WITH NO CLAWS... HE NEVER CARED ABOUT ME... NOBODY CARED ABOUT THE REAL ME... NOBODY EVER HAS... AND NOBODY... EVER WILL!**

Kitty sobbed harder and harder. Even Puss felt bad inside, understanding the pain she had gone through. People may have called him "The Furry Lover", but the truth was... that he only flirted with those ladies so that he could be in love with at least one of them. But he never did. But it's differrent with Kitty, he had real feelings for her. Then Puss looked at her and gently lifted her chin to look at him.

**Puss: That's not true, what you just said.**

**Kitty: No Puss, it is.**

**Puss: No it's not.**

**Kitty: Yes it is!**

**Puss: No it's not!**

**Kitty: YES IT IS! HE LOVED ME FOR NO REASON, I'M SURPRISED THAT HE LOVE ME AT ALL BECAUSE I'M DIFFERRENT FROM EVERBODY! NOBODY LIKES ME, NOBODY LOVES ME!**

**Puss: That is not true!**

**Kitty: OH REALLY?! THAN TELL ME PUSS, NAME ONE PERSON ON THIS PLANET... NO, IN THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE, WHO LOVES ME!**

**Puss: I do!**

Then it went quiet. Kitty stopped shouting, stopped crying, and looked at Puss with eyes wide open. Even Puss was shocked at his own words as well, for the both of them realized only one thing: Puss had just told Kitty that he loved her.

_**Chapter 4**_

**Kitty: What do you mean?**

**Puss: I mean, **_**I love you.**_

**Kitty: You mean, as friends?**

**Puss: No, no I mean for reals. Kitty, you're not like any other girl I've met. You're much more special.**

**Kitty: How?**

**Puss (gently wiping Kitty's tears away): Well, you're beautiful... inside AND out.**

Kitty looked at Puss when he said this, and felt as if something had just struck her in the heart. It was painful, yet, enjoyable. _**Could it be... **_she thought to herself, _**no it can't be. It couldn't be. It shouldn't be. It wouldn't be. **_She thought for while as she stared at Puss. Then it hit her. Could it be that the thing that had strucked would have been, she thought, _**a Cupid's arrow?**_

**Kitty (sarcastically): Why else am I "special"?**

**Puss: Well, you're brave, and fearless. You're smart and intelligent. And you're a great and kind person to be around with.**

**Kitty: But Puss, there's a lot you don't know about me. Ever since my owners declawed me, and my friend emotionally abused me... **

Then she started to cry again, but Puss wouldn't let go of her.

**Kitty (talking while crying): Ever since those things happened to me... I've been living in the shadows... thinking that there was no such thing... as love. Thinking that... all the love in the world... has died... I trusted people who I thought I loved... who I thought had loved me... AND LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO ME!**

Kitty referred to herself, showing Puss her clawless paws. And felt as if the pain on her left cheek, where her ex-friend slapped her, was still there. Puss wouldn't have ever known the horror she had gone through. He would almost knew, almost understood, the pain in her past; but not all of it. He tried to comfort her by caressing her cheek, and holding her. And then he spoke.

**Puss: Kitty, I'm so sorry. I never realized how painful it was for you, I don't know what to say. But I should say this: your owners and your "so-called" friend deserved every punishment that came their ways. For what they did to you.**

Puss and Kitty looked into each other's eyes. Puss' eyes were comforting to her, never leaving her. But Kitty's eyes were saying nothing. They were just stared into his, saying nothing. But sorrow.

**Puss: I mean, if I was your boyfriend * nervous gulp*... I would've treated you like a queen; with every ounce of respect I can give you. And I would NEVER let you out of my sight.**

**Kitty: *sniff* ... really... you'd do that... for me?**

**Puss: Yes, I would do anything for you. Even if it meant suicide.**

Then Kitty relaxed her head on his chest, and Puss started to stroke her shoulder. They both smiled and hugged each other, under the moonlight. Kitty looked up and smiled; but Puss just stared at her and smiled, looking at how beautiful she was under the moonlight. Her sapphire eyes sparkled in the night. The light from the moon bounced off her black and white fur. Puss just wouldn't stop staring.

**Kitty: The moon looks so beautiful tonight.**

**Puss: **_**Si**_**, ... but not as beautiful as you.**

Then she looked at him. And Kitty just realized how handsome Puss looked under the moonlight. They way his emerald eyes showned brightly. The wind flowing through his perfect, fluffy orange fur. _**Oh just go for it, you know you want him, **_Kitty thought to herself. Then she slowly leaned towards Puss. He was suprised, and this made Kitty have hurt in her eyes. Then Puss realised what she was trying to do. _**God, I am such an idiot, **_he thought to himself. Puss leaned in, and then Kitty tried again. They were centimeters away from each other's faces, they closed their eyes, got closer and then...

Puss stopped with his eyes wide open. He was just about to place his lips on Kitty's when he heard the sound off large footsteps and dogs barking. Kitty opened her eyes and was confused at Puss.

**Kitty: Hey why didn't you-**

**Puss (interrupting Kitty): Shh! Did you hear that?**

**Kitty: Hear what?**

The sounds started getting closer, and Kitty could hear it now. Around the corner there were five soldiers, including the Comandante. And they had three dogs, all German Shepards. _**Oh no, **_Puss thought.

**Puss: Yep, that's what I heard.**

**Soldier #1: Hey Comandante, it's him... Puss in Boots!**

**Comandante (sarcastically): I know, I see that. He's standing RIGHT there!**

**Soldier #2: Yeah, but who's that lady-cat he's with?**

Puss knew that they were talking about Kitty. He turned to her, and saw her take out her sword and hissing violently at the soldiers. Puss did the same, but at least tried to remain calm. He growled at the dogs as they were growling at him and Kitty.

**Comandante: Well whoever she is, she is with Puss; and must therefore be captured. ATTACK!**

The soldiers and the dogs charged at the two felines. The Comandante was just about to grab Kitty, but she was too fast, and so she jumped and attacked his face; the Comandante screamed, desperately trying to get her off. The other soldiers pulled out their swords and charged at Puss. Luckily for him, this was not a problem to face. So he pulled out his sword, and aimed at the soldiers.

**Puss: Fear me, if you dare.**

Puss was sword-fighting with the other soldiers. One of them knocked his sword out of his paw, but Puss had other weapons. He jumped on the soldier and give him a claw frenzie! The soldier ran away screaming. Puss went to grab his sword but the other three blocked him. Puss had his paws up and was standing next to a plank of wood, he didn't know what to do... but then he had an idea. He smirked, and then he took off his hat, and did his "cute eyes"! His eyes became big and the pupils became massive, absoulately no one could resist.

**Soldiers: AWW!**

Then quickly, Puss' eyes became normal, he put his hat back on, grabbed the wooden plank and swung.

**Puss: YAH!**

Puss slammed the heads of all three soldiers with the plank, making them unconscious. Then he dropped the plank, walked around the soldiers, and grabbed his sword and put it away. And he was pretty pleased with himself.

**Puss: WOW! I did all of that without my sword.**

He turned and saw Kitty STILL attacking the Comandante. And then she let him go and pushed him away, watching him scream to his home like a baby.

**Kitty: That's right you big wuss! Next time you wanna mess with me, I'll beat you again! That's right! Come over here again, so Puss and I will kick your butt! Tell your friends; if you have any!**

Puss laughed at put his arm around Kitty's waist.

**Puss: You did great.**

**Kitty: Really, you think so?**

**Puss: Totally, no other girl would've done that.**

**Kitty: You know, you're right. And those guys will remember next time not to mess with this crazy **_**gata**_**!**

They both laughed and started walking.

**Puss: Still that was awesome! Well it's getting late, we should probably find somewhere to sleep.**

**Kitty: Puss wait, what about the dogs?**

**Puss: Oh those stupid fleabags, I think they just ran to the hills.**

But Puss spoke too soon, when the German Shepard leader pounced on him. It was snarling and snapping at him. It almost bit Puss' arm off if he hadn't punched the dog in the nose. Then the two other dogs came into the fight. One of them charged at Kitty, but she flipped forwards and kicked him in the jaw. Another almost got Puss, but then he sprang out his claws and scratched his butt! They ran away, but the chief dog wasn't done fighting.

**Puss: Now **_**mi amigo**_**, pray for mercy from *making a "P" signature on a wooden barrel to his right*... **_**Puss in Boots!**_

He put his sword away; and then the dog attacked. Puss jumped on the dog's face and wouldn't let go. The dog was swinging his face to get Puss off, and then they came closer to Kitty.

**Puss: Kitty, watch out!**

**Kitty: Wha-**

The German Shephard dodged its head at Kitty and hit her in the stomach, making her fly backwards to the ground. The dog was finally able to make Puss come off, so he swung his head to the left and made Puss fly and hit the wall; and made him collapse to the ground. The dog was about to walk towards Puss, but then he looked over at Kitty. She looked the same as Puss: both on the floor, holding their aching sides but they were fine. While Kitty was trying to stand up, the dog was charging at her without her noticing. Puss woke up and saw the dog going to Kitty. So he got up and ran to her; the dog was fast, but Puss forced himself to go faster. Then he pushed Kitty out of the way, making her land to the ground, and then the dog pinned him to the ground. Kitty got up and watched the two fight, fearing for Puss' life, since he was the one who saved her. Then Puss looked at her.

**Puss: Kitty, go, run now! But don't get help!**

**Kitty: But Puss-**

**Puss (interuppting Kitty): No, do what I say! Now go, save yourself now! Go! GO!**

She didn't want to, but she obeyed. Kitty ran off into the street while her hero was in a "Life or Death" situation. Then the dog bit into Puss' right shoulder, causing blood to come out and him to scream. Then Puss punched the dog away and released his grip. Then Puss grabbed the dog and started biting and scratching at its face. Then he scratched the German Shephard's throat and chest, making blood come out. Puss began to choke him violently, and then the dog collapsed, not moving.

Puss felt scared, he just killed a dog. _**Sure cats and dogs were supposed to hate each other, but... not like this, **_he thought to himself. But either way, this was the first living thing he had ever killed in his entire life. He felt even more scared about what everyone will think, including Imelda. _**Or worse,**_ he thought, _**the law. **_He could imagine what his wanted posters would say: _**Wanted: Puss in Boots, Dead or Alive. Reward: $10,000. Wanted for theft, robbery, and murder.**_ But, it was JUST A DOG. A dog's death isn't such a BIG deal. But that was the Comandante's favorite dog, the best in the team. He'll probably want revenge! Puss' stomach became hard as a rock, he looked down at his paws, covered in the German Shephard's blood. Then he looked at his shoulder, still bleeding; needs healing before an infection comes. Then he started to run, but he ran into a wall and bumped his forehead and fell to the ground.

**Puss: GAH... oh, my head! Oh... dang it!**

Puss got up, but his vision was becoming blurry as he was losing consciousness. Not just because he'd bumped his head, but because he was losing blood, losing circulation. Still he tried to run, trying to find a safe place to hide. Then he saw Imelda's orphanage, and felt as if God himself had given him hope. He ran to the building, falling a few times but then getting up again. Puss finally got to the front door, and banged it with all of his strength; hoping that someone would answer. But then he started groaning in pain with his shoulder aching. Finally he couldn't stand up anymore, and allowed himself to fall to the ground. Puss blinked a few times before his eyes shut, as if death itself were taking his life. And then, everything went black.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**So this is what death feels like, **_Puss thought to himself, _**so quiet, so still, so dark. Everywhere it is black. And all I could think about is all that happened last night: the soldiers fought us, but we won the fight, as always. I killed the chief dog, and I felt horrible. He seemed like a good dog. Obedient, intelligent, and was practically "man's best friend". And Kitty, poor Kitty. In less than one second, if the soldiers hadn't come or even brought their corpse-sniffing dogs, I would've had my first kiss with Kitty Softpaws. I really would've wanted to kiss her sweet lips, I was in love with her; but I do not know if she felt the same. She was the one who leaned in for the kiss, but did she mean it? She must be upset about leaving me to fight the dog. But it doesn't matter, because I'm already dead; I killed someone and had myself killed to make it even. I feel so warm, and I keep hearing breathing... breathing like someone had no breath for a long time; but it was slow, calm breathing. I don't know who is... wait a minute. I'm hearing a heartbeat, too. They seem to be coming from... no... it can't be! That's absurd! Am I really... truly... still alive?**_

(November 8th)

Puss slowly opened his eyes, and woke up to morning. And he woke up in a small, empty room. It looked oddly familiar. He examined the room, and then realized that it was HIS old room in the orphanage; where he used to sleep with Humpty when they were younger. He felt everything around him, and found himself in his old bed under a blanket. Then Puss closed his eyes once more, and didn't open them even when someone came into the room and shut the door.

It was a woman, carrying a tray with hot oatmeal and a spoon, a glass of milk, and a bowl of water with a towel. She set the tray down on a small table, but picked up the bowl of water and towel; then she sat by Puss' bed, softly dumped the towel into the water, and then placed it on his head after removing his hat. Puss fluttered his eyes open and saw the woman. It was Imelda, he didn't want to see anyone else. She smiled at him. Puss wanted to smile back, but he just woke up from thinking he was dead, so it was impossible.

**Puss: Uh...Mama? Is that you?**

**Imelda: Good morning, **_**pequeno**_**. Did you have a good sleep?**

**Puss: No, more like a nightmare from last night.**

**Imelda: Well, thank the Lord that you are alive.**

Puss looked at his injuried shoulder, although, it wasn't injuried anymore. It was bandaged-up, and he felt medicine underneath it. It still felt a little sore, but Puss knew that it would heal very soon. It had to be soon, because this shoulder was attached to his sword-fighting arm. And then he looked at his paws, the German Shephard's blood was completely washed off. He was glad not to see the horror and the guilt on his paws. He looked at his mother and smiled, and in his eyes he said _thank you._

**Imelda: Would you like some breakfast?**

**Puss: Yes please.**

Imelda kissed Puss on the forehead, put his hat back on his head, and got up from the bed and went to the tray. She gave him the glass of milk and he drank it quickly. He gave her the glass and then she grabbed the oatmeal. Puss knew immediately that he was about to be fed. He winced as he tried to sit up straight, as he moved his shoulder. He knew that he would've died last night, he was lucky that Imelda cared for him. Then she sat down on the bed and fed her son.

**Puss: Mama, I knew that I wasn't really awake last night. What happened?**

**Imelda: Well, it was around midnight, all of the orphans were sleeping. And then I heard someone banging madly on the door.**

**Puss (nervously): He, he, he. Eh, I am sorry... about that.**

**Imelda: It's alright, they didn't wake up. Anyways, I went to the door, and then I opened it. At first I didn't see anyone, but then... I heard groaning... at my feet... and I saw you lying there.**

She started crying, and Puss thought that this whole thing couldn't get any worse; but he thought wrong. He tried his best to comfort his almost broken-hearted mother.

**Puss: Mama, please. Please don't cry. It's ok.**

**Imelda (crying): NO! It is not ok, Puss! You almost died... what happened last night?!**

**Puss: A dog attacked me! And I attacked him!**

Then silence came between them. Imelda's eyes were wide opened, and her hands were covering her heart. Puss couldn't lie to her, not again. He had to tell her the truth.

**Imelda: Puss, please tell me what happened.**

Puss sighed. Deep inside, he didn't want to talk about what happened last night. But this was his mother, the person he trusts the most. So he took a deep breath, and told her the story. Puss told Imelda the story starting from the soldiers turning at the corner, to almost dying at the orphanage doors. And obviously killing the dog. Though he left out all that had to do with Kitty; it would've made himself feel worse if he'd spoke of her. When he finished, Imelda gasped as if she saw a ghost.

**Imelda: **_**iAy Dios mio! **_**Did that really happened?**

**Puss: Yes. I'm sorry, Mama. But I couldn't leave.**

**Imelda: WHY?! WHY PUSS?! WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULDN'T LEAVE TO SAVE YOUR LIFE?!**

**Puss: Um...**

He looked down and thought. This meant that he had to tell her about Kitty. _**I have to,**_ Puss thought to himself,_** I can't lie to her.**_

**Puss: I was... with... a girl.**

Imelda had a shocked look on her face. She knew that she had to be happy and supportive for her son the he met someone; but she also knew that Puss was a famed ladies-man, and that he never actually had any really romantic feelings for those she-cats_**. And if he didn't actually fall in love before, **_she thought to herself, _**what would make me think that this time, of how all of those girls he never loved, my only son had a good reason for staying in San Ricardo and almost losing his life?**_

**Imelda: A girl? A GIRL?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!**

**Puss: Wait a minute what can't you believe?**

**Imelda: Puss, you never fell in love before. And you expect me to believe that this time, true love finally came and that you couldn't leave this town and almost die?!**

Imelda was crying again, and Puss felt ashamed. But she didn't know anything about him truly loving Kitty. He would have to just get it out of his chest before it's too late.

**Puss: Mama-**

**Imelda: You almost died Puss, and you killed a dog! Why, why did you have to do that?!**

**Puss: Look I saved a girl from the dog, because she would've ended up like me! And I couldn't let that happen to her because I love her!**

Silence came between them once more. Imelda was thinking of those magical words her son just said: _**I love her!**_

**Imelda: Oh, **_**pequeno**_**... is it true... do you really love her?**

**Puss: *sigh* Yes, more than life. That's why I couldn't leave, that's why I was injuried and covered in blood. Because she would've died, and I couldn't let that happen.**

**Imelda (starting to cry again): Oh Puss,...**

**Puss: Eh, Mama? Are you still crying?**

**Imelda: I'm just so happy that you finally met someone!**

She hugged Puss, and he hugged her back. Nothing pleased a mother more than to hear her son being in love. And to Imelda, Puss finding love was like a miracle from Jesus. Then she released him, and wanted to have a friendly talk with Puss.

**Imelda: So tell me, what's her name and what's she like.**

**Puss: Well, her name is Kitty Softpaws. She's one the most feared thieves in the world; but now she'll stop stealing, and I don't know what she'll be doing next. She's VERY beautiful, and she's smart, kind, and fearless, and she's everything else I dreamed of. And she can steal anything from anyone and get away with it.**

Even though her son was in love with another outlaw, Imelda was still happy. All she wanted was for Puss to be happy. And she knew, she could tell, that he has never been this happy in his life.

**Imelda: Oh, Puss. I'm so happy for you. So where is this Kitty Softpaws? When can I meet her? She sounds so lovely.**

**Puss: Well, I guess we're kind of already starting a relationship. And, no offense, but I think it might be too early to meet family.**

**Imelda: None taken, I completely understand. But I wanted to ask you something.**

**Puss: Anything.**

**Imelda: Ok. Did you tell her you loved her?**

**Puss: Yes.**

**Imelda: Oh! How exciting! What about her, did she say that she loved you?**

**Puss: Well, no... not exactly.**

**Imelda: Oh, she's doesn't love you?**

**Puss: No, no. She just didn't say it, I mean, she must. 'Cause, like, she was the one who leaned in for the kiss and-**

**Imelda (interrupting Puss): She kissed you?! You kissed?!**

**Puss: I would've LOVED to have kissed her. But, those mind-less soldiers and their dogs stopped me! Anyways, I guess since she made the move, she must like me.**

**Imelda: Well I'm glad you finally met someone, and that she loves you back.**

She smiled at Puss, and he smiled back; but his heart was frowning, and in his mind he was confused. _**Does Kitty really love me, **_he thought to himself. Of course he knew that he loved her, but Puss had troubles in the past with women who he didn't really love. He knows it won't be the same with Kitty. And his only wish, was to be with her... more than anything. But right now, he feels that staying in San Ricardo isn't a good idea with the soldiers chasing him.

**Puss: Mama, I think I should leave now.**

**Imelda: Are you sure, you know you can stay here as long as you want.**

**Puss: Thank you, but no. I have to find Kitty.**

Imelda agreed with Puss and helped him out of the bed. He winced a little, but told his mother that he would survive. When they went to the door, she opened it for him. Puss felt like a little kid, with grown-ups doing everything for him. But Imelda was there when he needed her the most, at every step of the way. Now he had to leave, wanting to look towards the future. Maybe meet new friends, and hopefully... being with Kitty Softpaws.

**Puss: Good-bye Mama, and thank you.**

**Imelda: Good-bye Puss, remember: you will always be more of a hero than an outlaw. And I'll always be here, so come back whenever you want.**

Puss hugged her and kissed her cheek and then he was off. Imelda shed a joyful tear as she saw her son running away to his future.

_**Chapter 6**_

Puss was running towards the bridge of San Ricardo to leave. He felt sad about leaving his home. This was the place where he was raised, where he met his best friend, where he became a hero. And of course, where he announced his famed name. But this was also where he became an outlaw, where his best friend betrayed him, and where he killed a dog; and he felt that leaving was the only way out of this mess. _**I guess I'm about to see what's on the other side of that bridge that's waiting for me on the other side, **_Puss thought to himself, _**no more random people catching my sight on wanted posters, no more soldiers chasing me, Kitty won't steal from me anymore, and- , **_and then he stopped at one centimeter before crossing the bridge.

Puss thought about what he just thought. _**Does this mean that I won't she Kitty again, **_he thought to himself. On their first adventure, Puss told Kitty that they should go their separate ways together (that's when Kitty realized that she loved Puss). And he's thinking that with if he leaves, Kitty will think that he's REALLY dead without him or anyone else to explain. And Puss desperately wanted to be with Kitty when they both journey. _**I have to find her, and tell her what happened, **_Puss thought to himself, _**and then maybe, we can have our first kiss.**_

He ran back to find her, leaving the bridge. He turned around once more to look at the bridge; it was destroyed by the Great Terror the other day, but it was fixed. _**It must've been a LONG night**_, Puss thought. Although he wasn't paying attention; before he could turn his head back, he bumped into two soldiers. When they saw him, they pulled out their swords. Puss felt bad luck coming close.

**Puss: Ah, great! And then the clouds opened up and God said, **_**I hate you Puss in Boots!**_

**Soldier #1 : Any last words, **_**gato**_**?**

Puss looked to his right and saw an entrance to the streets. It was the perfect getaway. _**Hey, maybe God does love me after all,**_ he thought. Then he looked back to the soldiers and smiled.

**Puss: Yes. **_**iAdios!**_

Puss ran to the streets with the soldiers chasing after him. He knew that he was faster, then he came to two ways into the streets. One of them led to a large neighborhood, and the other led to another neighborhood that had a little girl's birthday party: where she and her friends were playing dress-up and wearing make-up. Puss had an idea, then he saw the soldiers.

**Puss: Hey you idiots, come and get me!**

**Soldier #1: Come on!**

Puss ran quickly into the second street and hid behind a barrel so they wouldn't see him. The soldiers continued running not seeing Puss; when the soldiers passed the barrel, Puss got out, leaned on the side of the barrel, crossed his arms and smirked, and watched and laughed as he saw the soldiers run into the birthday party. The girls got excited, and then they started putting lipstick and dresses on the soldiers. The men screamed, and they begged for mercy and called their mommies. And Puss was enjoying every second of it. The soldiers ran away, COMPLETELY forgetting about chasing Puss.

**Puss: Soldiers, gets 'em everytime.**

He smiled and then he looked at the sky. It was midday. He needed a place to hide before he could find Kitty. Then Puss saw a tower. The orphanage tower. The same tower where he and Humpty pleaged to their Bean Club. Puss thought that it might be a safe place to hide. Then he went to the tower, unaware that two blue eyes were spying on him.

Puss ran towards the tower and stopped. He looked up and saw how tall it was. Even with great climbing skills, he wasn't sure if his claws could hold him for too long as he'd be climbing. So he thought for a little while, hoping that he would get an idea. He looked around him, but all he saw was junk. _**Wait a second, **_Puss thought. _**Junk. That's it! **_Puss went to the "junk" and searched around it to find something useful; he found a rusty gardening hoe and a long piece of rope. Then he tied the rope to the hoe, swung it, and threw! The hook landed on the balcony of the tower; Puss tugged it a few times to make sure. Then he started climbing. It wasn't easy of course. But when you're only 2 ft. tall, it seems like forever to climb up a tower.

**Puss: *wheeze* Jeez, now I know how Rapunzel's boyfriend felt!**

Finally he made it to the top. But he didn't bother pulling up the rope, and he wasn't even THAT exhausted. Puss sat down and wondered. He thought about last night, killing an innocent dog. _**I never meant for it to happen, I was just trying to save Kitty, **_Puss thought guilty to himself. Then he looked around the room and looked down. But when he looked down, he saw Humpty's old journal: the journal where Humpty wrote down all his ideas. Puss looked through the pages, and saw a photograph of him and Humpty when they were small glued to one page. Puss sighed and almost cried. He had so much fun with Humpty, even though he smelled horrible and betrayed him. He was certain that no one would replace his friendship with the egg.

**Puss: *sigh* Oh Humpty, if only you were here. Then you would help me out of this mess I'm in.**

**Voice: Yeah, he was a good guy.**

**Puss: YAH! WHO ARE YOU?!**

Puss got up a pulled out his sword. He didn't see who it was, but he knew that he or she was close. Then he felt someone's hand about to touch his back. Then he turned around and pointed his sword at the stranger, and then he turned bright red with embarrassment.

It was Kitty. Puss' sword was pointed at her face, but she didn't react. She simply just crossed her arms together and lifted one eyebrow at Puss.

**Kitty (sarcastically): Don't you know it's rude to point you weapens at someone?**

**Puss (nervously/putting his sword away): OH! Eh, Kitty! I was not expecting you to be here and... wait a minute. How did you get up here so fast?**

**Kitty: Well maybe you should've pulled up your rope.**

Kitty pointed at Puss' rope and he just rolled his eyes.

**Puss: So what are you doing here?**

**Kitty: I came looking for you, there's something important that I have to tell you. And, I also had to give you your money back.**

She smirked as she held up Puss' coin pouch. Puss groaned and snatched it from her paw. _**It's so annoying when she does that, **_he thought as he put away his coin pouch, _**it's not fair. But I gotta admit, she is pretty good at it. And she said that she was looking for me! Her hero! I am so pleased with myself right now!**_

**Kitty: And it's great that you're alive, too.**

**Puss: *laughs* Well there's something I have to tell you, too.**

**Kitty: What?**

Puss sat down on a wooden box and Kitty sat next to him. He could tell that she wanted to hear what he had to say.

**Puss: I'm leaving San Ricardo.**

**Kitty: Wait, what? Why?**

**Puss: Well, I already saved the town, I repayed my debt, and I think that the town won't be needing me for a while.**

**Kitty: And that's it?**

**Puss: Yeah, that's pretty much it.**

But Kitty just continued to stare at Puss. _**What's he hiding, **_she thought. Kitty knew when someone was lying to her, it's like a sixth-sense she had. And she wasn't going to leave Puss alone until he tells her what's up.

**Kitty: That's not true.**

**Puss: What do you mean?**

**Kitty: I mean, **_**that's not true.**_** What you just said, there's a different reason why you're leaving.**

**Puss: Wh... what, no there isn't!**

**Kitty: Puss, don't lie to me! And besides, you can tell me ANYTHING, anything that is bugging you.**

Puss sighed. He hated talking about what happened last night, the accidental murder he commited. He thought about lying to Kitty, but he couldn't. First of all, no matter how many times he lies, she'll always figuring him out. And second of all, she might hate him for it and leave Puss. _**Great, that'll be a new addition to Puss in Boots' miserable life, **_Puss thought sarcastically to himself.

**Puss: *sigh* It's about what happened last night, I was so scared.**

**Kitty: Hey, it's ok. I was scared, too. I thought those soldiers were gonna take us away.**

**Puss: You don't understand, it's not the soldiers. I attacked and killed a dog, I didn't want to but it all happened so fast.**

Kitty listened to Puss as he spoke. She would've felt scared that Puss killed someone, but she didn't react. She was concerned of what she had to tell him.

**Kitty: Yeah, about that... that's what I came to tell you about.**

**Puss: What?**

**Kitty: When you sent me away, I tried to ran as fast as I could. But then I heard you scream. And I had to go back.**

Puss felt surprised when Kitty told him she had to go back for him. _**She must really care about me, **_he thought to himself. But then he pictured when he was screaming; when the German Shephard bit into his shoulder.

**Kitty: When I got back, you were gone. I didn't know where you were or what happened. And then I saw the dog.**

**Puss: You saw the scratches and blood?**

**Kitty: Yes. You must've done it, 'cause you were the only cat there at the time.**

**Puss (miserablely): Can you please not rub it in my face?**

**Kitty: What am I doing?!**

**Puss: You don't understand Kitty?! I killed a dog last night! I was only trying to defend myself but then it got out of hand!**

**Kitty: Puss you didn't really kill that dog!**

Silence came between them. Puss was shocked at what Kitty just said: _**Puss you didn't really kill that dog! **_Puss wanted to believe it, but at he same time... he couldn't.

**Puss: What do you mean, you mean the dog is alive?!**

**Kitty: Yes.**

**Puss: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T COMMIT MURDER!**

Then Puss started getting excited like he was in a sugar rush. He was jumping up and down on the box he was on, cheering his head off. And he even grabbed Kitty and hugged her, and saying _**thank you**_ multiple times! It started to freak her out. So she grabbed Puss and slapped him across the face.

**Kitty: Puss! Snap out of it!**

**Puss: Sorry! I'm just really... wait a minute. How is it that the dog-**

**Kitty (interrupting Puss): His name is Diego by the way.**

**Puss: Fine. How is it that **_**Diego **_**survived that fight?**

**Kitty: Well when I saw him, I thought that he **_**was **_**dead. I put my ear to his chest... at a place where it wasn't bleeding. For a while I heard nothing; then slowly, a heart-beat was coming up. He started breathing in his sleep. So I took him to my apartment and helped him through the whole night.**

**Puss: Wow, you actually helped a dog?**

**Kitty: Why are you impressed at that?**

**Puss: I don't know. I always thought that cats and dogs were supposed to hate each other.**

**Kitty: I guess people can change.**

They both smiled at the comment. Puss thought Kitty was right, maybe people could change. But he wondered when and how they do. Maybe one day the world will change their perspective of him.

**Puss: Kitty?**

**Kitty: Yes Puss?**

**Puss: How did you hide the blood and stuff?**

**Kitty: Well, actually, Diego had another accident; that other accident completely covered the fact that YOU attacked him.**

**Puss: Really? How?**

**Kitty: Well...**

(Flashback/November 8th, at dawn)

In the alley, Kitty was using all of her strength to carry Diego limp body. And it wasn't easy.

**Kitty (speaking between grunts): Man... I never knew you could... be this heavy!**

**Diego: Am I dead?**

**Kitty: You will be... if you don't pick up your own body!**

All of a sudden, Diego's body dropped to the floor; with Kitty underneath him! She was yelling and mumbling underneath him, and then she was finally able to push him off her. Kitty was super angry. So she went behind Diego,who is still lying down, grabs she sword, and made sure she had a tight grib on it.

**Kitty: Here's what'll get you moving, you butt-load of fur!**

Then she pricked the end of the sword at Diego's butt; making him squeal, jump up, and run away. And Kitty wasn't planning this.

**Kitty (sarcastically): Great! What have I done now?!**

So she put her sword away and ran after the clueless dog. It was tiring Kitty out. So she grabbed a rock, threw it, and hit Diego's head. It made him turn around and see Kitty about 10 ft. away and out of breath.

**Kitty (speaking between breaths): Finally... you stop...**

**Diego (jumping around with joy): Hey! I just realized something. I'm alive! I'm alive, I'm a-**

But sadly, Diego was interrupted by a charging, unexpecting, bull; making him flying and crash-landing somewhere half-way across town. Kitty was gettting sick and tired of this.

**Kitty (annoyed): OH, COME ON!**

As Kitty ran to help Diego, the bull shrugged and slowly started to walk away. But then there was a lasso on his horn, and a group of five men pulling the rope. _**Here we go again,**_ the bull thought.

Kitty finally found Diego, who crashed in a hen house; being covered in egg yolk and feathers and chickens flying all over the place. Kitty dropped her head down and groaned, knowing she had to help the dog ALL OVER AGAIN.

(End o flashback/ back in present time.)

Even though it was rude, they both laughed.

**Puss: *laughs* That really happened?**

**Kitty: Yeah, and he became unconscious after that!**

**Puss: So, you took him to your room?**

**Kitty: Yeah, and I cleaned his wounds and he felt better after a few hours. Then after dawn, he left. But before he left, he turned around and said to me,**_** Thank you for your hospitality, senorita. And please, tell Puss in Boots that he is a great fighter. **_**And then he was gone.**

Puss was confused. _**He said I was a great fighter,**_ he thought,_** after I almost killed him? **_He would've thought that if Diego were still alive, then he'd come him and kill him. But all he said was that Puss was a great fighter. It was as if Diego was seeking a friendly truce, and not bloody revenge.

**Puss: Really?**

**Kitty: Yeah. And there's somthing I want to ask you.**

**Puss: Uh, sure.**

**Kitty: Why didn't you want me to get help when you fought Diego? You know you would've died back there.**

**Puss: I guess 'cause I didn't want any attention from anymore soldiers.**

**Kitty: Oh, well that makes sense.**

**Puss: Yeah.**

Puss let out a sigh and let his paws drop on the box; Kitty let her paws relax on the box as well. But when she did, her paw landed on Puss' paw. Both blushed madly and released their paws, smiling awkwardly at each other. Then Kitty thought about something, remembering when Puss saved her from Diego's attack. She hadn't gotten the chance to thank him, to _properly_ thank him. So she stood up and spoke to her hero.

**Kitty: Hey, I just wanna say that you were pretty brave last night; pushing me out of the way.**

**Puss: Nah, it wasn't a big deal.**

**Kitty: Puss, it was. You saved me, so thank you.**

**Puss: You're welcome.**

**Kitty: And I think that I owe you a proper **_**thank you**_**.**

**Puss: What are you thinking?**

**Kitty (seductively): I'm thinking that you and I go on a little date.**

Puss looked at Kitty, who had her "sexy face". _**A date, for reals?! THIS IS AWESOME,**_ he thought happily to himself. He tried his best not to get so overwelmed.

**Puss: Sure, sounds good to me.**

**Kitty: Say, 8:00 pm?**

**Puss: Cool, tonight will be perfect.**

**Kitty: Say, I don't know, meet me at the Cat Cantina?**

**Puss (seductively): Say, I'll be there.**

**Kitty: Great, see you tonight, Ginger.**

Kitty turned around and grabbed the rope. But then Puss got up and spoke before she left. She turned her head around.

**Puss: Kitty! I... um... just... wanted... to say... that... uhh... I thought we made a great team yesterday.**

**Kitty: Yeah, so did I. See you later. And also, I think your shoulder is better now.**

Kitty smiled and held up Puss' bandage and threw it away. He looked at his shoulder, it was perfectly healed. Then Kitty jumped off the balcony and grabbed the rope; and slid down to the ground. When she saw Puss, she waved. He waved back and smiled, and then she ran away. Puss felt nervous; this would be his first date. But he knew he had to be strong. He promised that absolutely nothing will go wrong tonight.

_**Chapter 7**_

It was night time, around 7:45 pm. Half of the town is sleeping, the other half were awake; either at the bar or staying awake with their families. Puss was standing at the entrance to the Cat Cantina, waiting for Kitty. _**I know she said 8:00 pm, but what if she forgot, **_he thought nervously. Puss arranged something special for Kitty; a dinner table for two at the orphanage tower, for right after dancing at the cantina. He was about to go inside, until he heard a voice.

**Voice: **_**Buenos tardes, Senor **_**Boots.**

Puss jumped and turned around. At first he thought it as Kitty, but the voice sounded like a male. Puss sniffed the air and picked up the stranger's scent. _**Why is it that it smells so familiar, **_he thought to himself, _**it smells almost like a... no... it can be... it smells like... it is... a DOG!**_

He turned around and saw a shape in a dark alley. He knew that he wouldn't need to use his sword; not this time.

**Puss: Show yourself, **_**perro**_**!**

The dog walked into the light, and Puss gasped and almost fainted. It was Diego, the same German Shephard he thought he had killed. He wore a red bandana to cover throat; probably from the scratches. Normally any dog would attack Puss at this moment; and Puss knew he probably deserved it for what he did. But Diego stayed calm, he stood up for a while and sat down with his back straight, standing 6 ft. away from the cat. Puss tried his best to stay calm; but when you're in the presence of someone whom you almost killed, you never know if things might get ugly.

**Diego: **_**Hola**_**, Puss in Boots. I believe we've met last night; but we didn't get the chance to properly introduce ourselves. Forgive me, my name is Diego.**

**Puss (nervously): Yeah, I thought you looked... *gulp* familiar.**

**Diego: You do not have to fear, I will not attack you. Is everything alright with you? You're turning pale.**

**Puss (rubbing and slapping his head): I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'M TALKING TO YOU, AND YOU'RE SUPPPOSED TO BE DEAD! AND YOU DON'T WANT TO ATTACK ME, EVEN THOUGH I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED YOU! HOW DID YOU COME BECOME BACK TO LIFE?!**

**Diego: The Lord, and your best friend Humpty, gave me a second chance to live for a purpose.**

Puss widened his eyes when Diego said this. _**Humpty said that to him, **_he thought,_** the egg is watching me? **_Puss got closer to Diego, and started to poke him; testing if he's really alive. And it was also annoying Diego. Then he had an idea, a _clever _idea.

**Puss: Yep, you're alive.**

**Diego: You know there's another way to prove that I'm alive.**

**Puss: What?**

**Diego: This!**

Then Diego licked Puss on his cheek, making him freak out and scream.

**Puss: EWW! GROSS!**

Puss found a bar of soap and a bucket of water and started scrubbing rapidly. Diego just rolled his eyes and quietly laughed. When Puss was done, he scrubbed one more time to make sure he was " dog-cootie proof".

**Puss: WHAT THE HECK, MAN?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!**

**Diego (sarcastically): Sorry, it's a dog thing. If we lick you, it means we like you!**

**Puss: Well sorry to break it to you, but I'm a cat and you're a dog; we're supposed to hate each other. And why do you like me if I almost killed you?**

**Diego: Well I'll admit I started to hate you because you killed me.**

**Puss (shrugging): Yeah I knew some how you HAD to hate me.**

**Diego: Yes, but then I saw the reaction on your face. It was the face of apology, the face of guilt. I know you didn't mean to try to kill me, you only did it for a true noble cause. And it was to save Miss Softpaws. Heh, heh, and kind to her heart she is. It was noble of you to push her out of the way, because you loved her. And I knew that only a truly brave hero would do that.**

**Puss: So that's why you don't want to kill me.**

**Diego: Exactly. Well, good night, and have fun on your date.**

Then he turned around to leave. Puss thought that it was kind of freaky that Diego would know about the date. _**Maybe Kitty told him about the idea when she was with him, **_he thought. Also he remembered Diego mentioning Humpty. He stopped the dog before he went too far.

**Puss: Diego wait! Could I ask you something?**

**Diego: Of course, Puss.**

**Puss: Humpty Alexander Dumpty, did he say anything about me?**

**Diego: The moment before I came back to life, he whispered in my ear saying, **_**Puss will be needing a friend at times like this.**_

Then Diego smiled and ran away. Puss stood at the same spot, confused and wondering. _**What did Humpty mean I needed a friend,**_ he thought to himself. And Diego said that the Lord gave him a second chance to live for a purpose. Was that purpose to be Puss' friend? And Diego was loyal enough to not try and kill Puss. But he didn't bother thinking about it. Right now, he was focused on Kitty and their date. Then he ran back to the cantina entrance, and slid down to the Cat Cantina.

Puss screamed as he slid down, just as he did the first time he went to the cantina. When he got there, he landed on his face and he was dizzy. He got up and shook his head, he felt embarrassed when he saw a few cats looking at him. He smiled and went to the bar. Then the cats stopped staring, and went back to what they were doing before. Puss was able to wipe the sweat off his head and then he sat down and faced the bartender; who was a cat.

**Puss: One **_**leche**_**, please.**

**Bartender: One **_**leche**_** coming up.**

Then he grabbed a glass, poured milk in it, and gave it to his customer; right after Puss gave him a tip.

**Puss: **_**Gracias.**_

**Bartender: **_**De nada.**_

Puss drank his milk and then got up from his chair. He looked at the clock; it just turned 8:00 pm. _**Hey, hey, don't expect her to show up immediatelly, Puss. Just give her some time, she'll be here, **_he thought to himself. He heard laughter, it came from a group of she-cats; they were winking and blowing kisses at him. But Puss just rolled his eyes, he didn't want to hear another sound from another woman. But then he heard a woman screaming her way down to the cantina. He looked over at the entrance, along with the other cats. And then they all saw Kitty shoot out of the door, bump into a she-cat, and fall to the ground. Puss just smiled as she got up, she even laughed at her own stunt.

**Kitty: WOO! *laughs* I guess that's something I wouldn't really want to experience occasionally!**

She brushed off the dirt off her fur. But the she-cat was watching her. She looked at her, then at Puss. She was a fluffy, white cat named Rosa, and she became super jealous. She walked towards her, Kitty felt a little surprised when she saw Rosa.

**Sofia: Hi. I'm Rosa. What's your name?**

**Kitty: Oh, my name is Kitty Softpaws.**

**Sofia: And why do they call you that?**

**Kitty: Because I'll steal you blind, and you'll never know I was there.**

Both of the girls laughed at comment. But what Kitty didn't know, is Rosa was a girl Puss used to hit on. They never had any romantic courtship; but Rosa didn't want anyone to go near him.

**Rosa: By any chance, do you now anyone named Puss in Boots?**

**Kitty: Yes I do. He's... a very good friend of mine; in fact, I was supposed to meet him here tonight. Why do you ask?**

**Rosa: To make sure if you're not going out with him.**

**Kitty: Wait, why shouldn't I go out with him?**

**Rosa: Because I can tell you're not good enough for him.**

Kitty's expression became much more shocked. Not just because of what Rosa just said, but because she reconized her. Rosa also worked for Humpty; she was hired to act as Puss' lover (or so Kitty thinks). But Kitty would know very well that Puss couldn't have ever loved Rosa. Puss was watching this, and obviously reconized the fluffy feline. He went over there, to make sure the girls don't start a REAL cat fight.

**Puss: Hey what's going on here? Rosa, what were you saying to Kitty?**

**Rosa (innocently): Oh Puss! It's wonderful to see you again. I just met Kitty and we're having a lovely talk-**

**Puss (interrupting Rosa): Drop the act Rosa!**

**Rosa: What, I can't tell Kitty to back off from my boyfriend?!**

**Kitty: Boyfriend?**

**Puss: No Kitty! We are not together!**

**Rosa: Not anymore since this little rat came into your life.**

**Puss (angrily): DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT KITTY LIKE THAT!**

**Rosa: About what? About the fact that she doesn't have any claws?!**

Then the whole cantina became silent and they stared at the three cats. Puss and Kitty were shocked, and Rosa looked as if she was proud of herself.

**Kitty: What did you say?**

**Rosa: Oh, you heard exactly what I said Kitty.**

**Kitty: How do you know I don't have claws?**

**Rosa (slyly): Let's say it was with the help of a little something called **_**eavesdropping.**_** I think I must've heard you talking to Humpty and I supposed you didn't noticed you said you didn't have claws.**

**Kitty (coldly): That's a lie!**

**Rosa: Is it?**

**Kitty: And I swear, if you say that again, I'll-**

**Rosa (interrupting Kitty): You'll do what?**

Kitty didn't have an answer, Rosa was still expecting one. But all Kitty would do is tear up, and put her face into her paws. Rosa smiled at her success, but Puss looked at Kitty as she cried. He felt terrible for her, and now every cat in San Ricardo knows her secret. He looked back at Rosa with anger in his eyes.

**Puss (angrily): Get out.**

**Rosa (seductively): What was that, **_**mi amor?**_

**Puss (pushing Rosa away/angrily): I MEANT IT! GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**Rosa: You'll probably be another shadow in her past, Puss!**

**Puss: I'd rather be her shadow than your boyfriend.**

**Rosa: BUT SHE'S A STREET-CAT WITH NO CLAWS-**

Rosa was interrupted by someone slapping her across her face. It wasn't Puss, he and the rest of the Cat Catina turned to who did it. It was Kitty. She no longer had tears coming from her eyes, more like anger.

**Kitty (angrily): Leave my boyfriend alone.**

But then Rosa let out a battle cry, grabbed Kitty's throat, and stranggled her to the the ground; violently choking her and pounding the back of her head to the floor. Puss and about ten other cats went to help.

**Rosa: YOU'RE GONNA DIE KITTY-CAT! SLOWLY, AND PAINFULLY!**

The moment Kitty was about to lose air, Puss pushed Rosa away, and the other cats held her back and kicked her out of the catina. Puss carried Kitty bridal-style and gently sat her on the floor against a pillar. He sat down beside her. She coughed three or four times as she rubbed her throat, and she had tears coming from eyes; and looked weak and pale, and scared. Really scared.

**Puss: Are you alright?**

**Kitty: I am now.**

She almost fainted but Puss caught her. The cat gang fled from the cantina, and everybody cheered. Then a moment later everybody went back to their business. Kitty got up and went to leave, but Puss followed her to the exit.

**Puss: Hey, hey, hey! Kitty where are you going? You just got here, we can have some fun now.**

**Kitty: No Puss, I really don't want to. I'm tired, I'm scared, I just wanna go home.**

Puss thought for a few seconds. He wanted this date to go well, until things went bad. _**Curse Rosa, **_he thought to himself. But Puss couldn't blame Kitty for not wanting to do anything else for the rest of the night after what just happened.

**Puss: Alright, let's get out of here. Want me to walk you home?**

**Kitty: Yes please.**

Kitty led the way towards the exit. Puss was about to follow her, until he heard the music the cantina was playing. It was "_Americano_" by Lady Gaga, Puss heard the song before; it was a good song to dance to. Then he had an idea to make this date last.

**Puss: Kitty! Could you stay for a dance?**

**Kitty: No Puss, I'm sorry. I'm just not-**

**Puss (interrupting Kitty/seductively): Please Kitty. Our date's not over **_**yet**_**. For your **_**boyfriend.**_

Puss held up his paw. Kitty smiled, and thought it was cute when he called himself her boyfriend. _**Oh well, **_she thought, _**one dance won't hurt. **_Then she walked over to Puss, placed her paw in his.

**Kitty: Sure, I would love to dance with you.**

They smiled at each other, and then walked to the center of the dance floor. The spotlight was on the two as they danced. They were fantastic! Puss and Kitty were falling in love every step they took. They danced to the sound of the music, letting the entire cantina watch and applaud. Puss and Kitty even did those personal moves from the end of the movie. (It was just for THEM, not Jack and Jill or Humpty. And also, when the cats fell for them, they just fell unorganized; not spelling out _Antonio Banderas _and/or _Salma Hayek._) Then Puss tipped Kitty down, then both looking at each other with their "sexy faces"! Then Kitty had an idea; the moment the song ended, she grabbed Puss' hat and covered both of their faces. And then everyone applauded to the music and then carried on. Puss and Kitty were still in the same position; Kitty wasn't really paying attention, so she accidentally dropped Puss' hat and laid her arm around his neck... revealing to everyone that they were having their very first kiss! Everybody gasped, but they still watched.

It was a soft, long, passionate kiss; both of their eyes were closed, and they were holding each other. When they pulled away they smiled at each other. Kitty caressed Puss' cheek, and his heart wouldn't stop beating. _**I never knew he was such an awesome kisser, **_Kitty thought to herself. _**Her lips are so soft, just like her paws, **_Puss thought to himself. But then they saw everybody looking at them, and then they all cheered. When Puss pulled Kitty up, they both couldn't help but smile at everyone. He also remembered to put on his hat, as Kitty grabbed it from the ground and gave it to him.

**Puss: Well, I guess we're officially a couple! *laughs***

**Kitty: Yeah *laughs*. I guess we are.**

**Puss: Hey, wanna get out of here?**

**Kitty (nodding her head): Yeah.**

Puss and Kitty wrapped their arms around each other, and walked as everyone was STILL cheering. And the new couple smiled at each other as they left the Cat Cantina.

_**Chapter 8**_

Puss and Kitty walked down the street together, unable to forget what just happened at the cantina; but in a good way.

**Kitty: Okay, I had so much fun back there!**

**Puss: I know, so did I.**

**Kitty: I just loved the dancing and everything. And you're a pretty good kisser.**

**Puss (seductively): Oh, ho. You think so?**

**Kitty (seductively): I know so, I just experienced it.**

Puss laughed and smiled. Kitty did the same, but then she frowned. She just realized that her first boyfriend was a ladies-man, a womanizer._** Will he cheat on me,**_ she thought to herself, _**is Puss the right guy to trust?**_ Have other girls experienced his kiss before? Then Puss noticed her and frowned as well.

**Puss: Kitty, are you alright?**

**Kitty: Puss can I ask you something?**

**Puss: Of course, anything **_**mi amor.**_

**Kitty: Have you kissed other girls before me?**

They both stopped and looked at each other. Kitty's eyes told Puss she wanted to know the truth. Puss knew already that he had to tell her the truth.

**Puss: No, not really.**

**Kitty: What do you mean?**

**Puss: Well, I'll be honest. I HAVE dated some other girls, but I never actually have real fellings for them, only for you. There for, I didn't take it to that next level with any girl.**

**Kitty: You've never kissed anyone before?**

**Puss: Nope.**

**Kitty: So... I'm your first kiss?**

**Puss (seductively): And my last.**

**Kitty: You know, you're my first kiss, too.**

**Puss: Nice! Now everybody's happy!**

She couldn't help but laugh but softly laugh at his comment. Suddenly Puss remembered the surprise he had planned for her.

**Puss: Oh, Kitty! Come with me, I have a surprise for you.**

**Kitty: Really, what is it?**

**Puss: Come on, I'll show you!**

**Kitty: Wait Puss- GAH!**

Puss grabbed her paw and they ran to the orphanage tower. When they got there, Kitty was about to climb the rope; but then Puss stopped her.

**Puss: Wait a minute, before you go up there, you'll have to put this on.**

He handed Kitty a blindfold, and she looked at Puss with awe.

**Kitty: You've got to be kidding me, a blindfold? I'll fall off, 'cause I won't see!**

**Puss: Don't worry I'll help get up there, but this is for the surprise.**

**Kitty: Fine, but if I fall off this tower...**_** tu eres un gato muerto. **_**(you are a dead cat.)**

Kitty put the blindfold on and then Puss made her grab on to his shoulders. Then he started climbing the rope, he didn't really mind carrying her. Then they got to the top of tower, Kitty almost fell off but luckily Puss caught her.

**Puss: It's okay I got you!**

**Kitty: You know, you've been saving my life a lot!**

**Puss (sarcastically): Yeah, it's starting to be a hobbie.**

**Kitty (sarcastically): Ha ha, very funny. Now can I take off the blindfold?!**

**Puss: Sure, now you can see.**

Kitty took off the blindfold and gasped and had her hand over her heart when she saw the surprise. It was a table with a white cloth and two chairs, two glasses of milk, a candle, a small vase with a red rose, and two sets of food covered up with forks. Puss smiled at her reaction.

**Puss: So do you like it?**

**Kitty: No Puss, I don't like it...**

**Puss: Oh...**

Puss felt disappointed. He wanted this date to be special, and Kitty didn't like his surprise; now he's thinking he didn't do well tonight. _**That's just great, all of that hard work for nothing, **_Puss thought miserablely to himself.

**Kitty: ... I **_**LOVE **_**IT!**

Suddenly, Puss' heart started to beat again.

**Puss: You do?**

**Kitty: Yes, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.**

**Puss (polietly): Please, allow me to get you your chair, Miss Softpaws.**

**Kitty (politely): Why thank you, **_**Senor **_**Boots.**

Puss sat her down and scooted her in; he kissed her paw and then he went to his chair. He accidentally fell, 'cause he was so nervous. Kitty giggled as he got up, even Puss managed to laugh. When he finally sat down, he uncovered the sets of food; they were bowls filled with cubed fruit. Cubes of watermelon, pineapple, honeydew, grapes, and cantaulope. Kitty smiled, and it made Puss smile, too.

**Kitty: Mmm. This looks tasty.**

**Puss (nervously): Yeah, well... I got the fruit, 'cause... I didn't really know what you liked.**

**Kitty: This is just perfect.**

So the two were drinking their milk, eating their fruit, and talking and laughing. And they were actually learning a lot about each other. Their birthdays were April 15th (Puss) and May 23th (Kitty). Kitty likes to dance anywhere where there's music, and Puss likes to sing while playing guitar, VERY well. And they also have a lot in common. They both sword-fight, both love music, both like to have fun and adventures. And they enjoyed every minute of it.

**Puss: *laughs* Okay, so what's your favorite color?**

**Kitty: Um... you go first.**

**Puss: Alright, mine's black.**

**Kitty (seductively): Ooh, a mysterious color.**

Then Puss blushed madly; realizing that Kitty's fur WAS black!

**Puss (nervously): OH! And you're my favorite color!**

**Kitty: Yeah! *laughs***

**Puss: It seems like a cool color, you know?**

**Kitty: Should I take that as a compliment?**

**Puss: Oh yeah, definitely. So what's your favorite?**

**Kitty: It's blue.**

**Puss: Really, wow. That's a very nice, calm color.**

**Kitty: I like everything that's blue; the ocean, the sky, **_**diamonds**_**... I think it's a very beautiful color.**

**Puss: And you know what else is blue and beautiful?**

**Kitty: No, what?**

**Puss: Your eyes.**

Then Puss and Kitty were looking into each other's eyes. Kitty always thought her eyes were normal from everybody else's eyes. But hearing Puss say that her eyes were beautiful, made her feel special. She felt really special around him, he was her best friend; but was he someone she could trust. Kitty's mind was telling her what if Puss ends up with another she-cat. But her heart was saying something too, but she didn't know what. _**Does Puss really love me, **_she thought. But she didn't want to ask him. This moment was too wonderful to ruin. But now, her mind was telling her it was time to go home.

**Kitty (getting up from table): You know, it's getting late and I should go now.**

**Puss (getting up from the table): Um, okay... do you want me to walk you home?**

When he said that, Kitty had a thought in her heart; a thought about wanting to take it to the next level with Puss.

(Back to reality)

**Puss: Kitty? Kitty? Are you okay?**

**Kitty: Yeah, I'm fine. And yes, I would love for you to walk me home.**

Puss reached over to the vase, and grabbed the rose for Kitty. She blushed as she took the rose.

**Kitty: Thank you.**

**Puss: You're welcome.**

They both smiled and slid down the ropes. As they were walking, Puss had his arm around Kitty's waist; it made them both blush. Puss had a thought of wanting be with Kitty forever, and he even wanted to make love to her, but he didn't want to force her. Then they got to Kitty's place; it was a room in an old hotel.

**Puss: I think I should leave now, **_**buenos noches mi amor.**_

Then he kissed Kitty on the cheek and turned to leave, but then she stopped him.

**Kitty: Wait Puss! I...I want you to stay.**

**Puss: Why?**

Then she leaned in, and kissed him. He enjoyed it. Then the kiss became more passionate, more..._seductive._ Puss picked her up and they got on the bed. _**KITTY STOP IT! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE, TELL HIM TO WAIT,**_ Kitty's mind told her. Then she pulled away from Puss, right before she could take his belt off.

**Kitty: WAIT A MINUTE, WAIT A MINUTE!**

**Puss: W-What is it?**

**Kitty: Um... I... think that... we should wait.**

Puss thought it was kind of awkward of Kitty saying this; since it was her who made the move. But he loved Kitty, and honored every one of her requests. Well... _most_ of her requests.

**Puss: Oh, um... okay. We can wait, I won't force you.**

**Kitty: Thanks.**

Kitty got off of Puss' lap, went to the other side of the bed, took off her belt and boots, and crawled into her bed. She looked at Puss, and pet the other side of the bed; telling Puss to come in the bed. He gulped, and he was sweating nervously.

**Puss: Do I have to take my stuff off?**

**Kitty: Yes, I'll help you.**

She held his hat, belt, and boots and threw them across the room. Puss gulped even harder, he was completely naked in front of his girlfriend; but he stayed strong. So he went and crawled into the bed next to Kitty.

**Puss: I thought you said that we should wait.**

**Kitty: Yeah, we wait to mate.**

**Puss: Oh...**

There became an awkward silence between them at that moment; then finally, Puss spoke.

**Puss: Can we still make-out?**

**Kitty: Sure. I mean, if you want.**

(1 hour later)

Puss and Kitty were having a major make-out session, without coming up for a single breath. And let me tell ya, there was A LOT of tongue and moaning! When they finished, they tried to catch their breaths, Kitty pushed Puss a slightly from her, and they were both looked up at the ceiling while trying to breathe.

**Kitty (speaking between breaths): WOW... you are one... good... kisser Puss!**

**Puss (speaking between breaths): Yeah... you too... I never knew... you could... French kiss!**

Then they started breathing well again. And Kitty felt as if she's doing the wrong thing. _**What if Puss treats me like his other girlfriends, **_she thought, _**loving them for one minute and then leaving them the next minute for another girl? I have to talk to him. I need to know his secrets.**_

**Kitty: Puss?**

**Puss: Yes?**

**Kitty: Why do you love me?**

**Puss: What do you mean?**

**Kitty: I mean... what made you interested in me?**

**Puss: Well, I guess it was your personality when we got to know each other.**

**Kitty: Well, I mean... right after you hit me on the head with a guitar, you had a lovestruck look on your face.**

**Puss (nevously): Oh, he, he... I did?**

**Kitty: Yeah, and I thought that you noticed something about me, what was it?**

**Puss: Well, it was... your eyes.**

**Kitty (sarcastically): Oh yeah, 'cause my eyes are SO beautiful!**

**Puss: Kitty, when I looked in your eyes, I saw a kind, delicate flower that needed to blossom. And I think I made you blossom.**

Kitty smiled and turned and faced the window, Puss was behind her back, holding her close to him.

**Kitty: And you never loved Rosa?**

**Puss: No. And now I have a real reason to hate her. 'Cause nobody is going to hurt you and get away from it.**

**Kitty: *giggle* Thank you, again. Well, goodnight.**

**Puss: **_**Buenos noches.**_

**Kitty: And Puss?**

**Puss: Yes Kitty?**

**Kitty: I love you.**

**Puss: I love you, too... **_**mi amor.**_

They kissed each other _good night _and then they fell asleep. _**She loves me, SHE LOVES ME,**_ he thought happily to himself. Puss smiled in his sleep; knowing he wanted this moment to last forever.

(November 9th)

It was dawn the next morning, and Kitty woke up before Puss. She looked over him; still sleeping, still holding her. Kitty thought it was sweet and romantic, but she had another feeling... the sort of feeling you get when you know you've done something wrong and you start to feel guilty about it; and Kitty felt as if she was sleeping with the enemy. _**What if Puss ever cheats on you, **_she thought to herself, _**I mean, I'd never know. Maybe Rosa isn't the first girl he's being with.**_

Then she softly got out of the bed, trying not wake Puss. After she put her belt and boots on, she grabbed her rose; she thought about leaving it, but then she took it with her; it would remind her of Puss when she's gone. A petal fell on the ground, but she didn't seem to notice. Kitty walked towards the door and grabbed the handle, but then she stopped. She thought about the situation she was in. Puss was a great guy, he made her feel important. But he was a womanizer towards her. Kitty loved Puss, but will he accept her. _**No, **_she he looked at Puss one last time.

**Kitty (whisper): Goodbye, Puss.**

Then Kitty opened the door and left. As she walked away, she had a bad feeling about this. She thought that leaving was the best way out this mess... or was it a mess she _thinks _she's in? Then she saw a man and his family pack their possesions in a cart, and mentioned going to far away city in Spain called Barcelona. _**Well, sounds good to me,**_ she thought. Then she ran to the the cart.

But Diego was watching her. _**Why is she leaving without Puss, **_he thought. Then he ran towards Kitty, who was trying to hide behind a few luggages. She obviously recognized him.

**Diego: Miss Softpaws! Miss Softpaws, wait! What's going on?**

**Kitty: Diego, is that you?**

**Diego: Yes, and why are you in this cart? Don't you know this family is going to Barcelona?**

**Kitty: Yes I know that very well. I'm leaving.**

**Diego: Why? Did Puss say anything bad?**

**Kitty: *sigh* No it's not... it's just... not working out.**

**Diego: Did you two break up?**

**Kitty: I don't know...**

**Diego: Then what is it?**

**Kitty (firmly): Alright **_**perro,**_** listen to me: I've been hurt before, and I am not going to be hurt again! And Puss is not gonna treat me like any of his little girlfriends! Now goodbye!**

The cart was leaving the town; and in the cart, with nobody noticing, Kitty was crying softly as she stared at the rose her true love gave her. She didn't know what to do, it was like something was punishing her for leaving Puss. But then she thought it was just in her mind, so she ignored it.

Diego stood at the same spot. He didn't know what had happened, but knew what to do. He had to find Puss and tell him what was happening.

_**Chapter 9**_

While he was still sleeping, Puss dreamt about last night. He remembered waking up at some point and looking over at Kitty, who was still sleeping. He smiled and softly caressed her cheek and neck. _**She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping, **_he thought to himself, _**she looks like an angel. Who would want to hurt Kitty? I swear on my life that I will always love and protect her; even if it meant killing myself. I would die for Kitty.**_

Then it was around 7:00 a.m. in the morning, and Puss started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and was expecting to wake up next to Kitty; but when he fully opened his eyes... she wasn't there! Puss sat up and was confused.

**Puss: Kitty? Are you here?**

_**Why would Kitty get up so early in the morning, **_he asked himself, _**maybe she went to get breakfast or something.**_ So Puss got up, put his hat, belt, and boots on, and exited the hotel.

He felt odd as he was looking for Kitty; his mind was telling him something. _**I still don't understand why Kitty would just leave the room without me, **_he thought to himself. _**Was it something I said or did? Or did she just want to leave to hotel just because. **_Then Puss heard a clatter in an alley and looked over.

**Puss: Kitty? Is that you?**

Puss had his hopes up that it would be Kitty, but when the stranger came out, it wasn't her. It was Diego, and he had a worried look on his face. Puss rolled his eyes; he wasn't planning on seeing THIS dog again. He's hated dogs all his life.

**Puss (sarcastically): Oh, it's YOU. What do want?**

**Diego: Oh Puss thank goodness that I found you. Now, there's something I have to tell you; something very important!**

**Puss (walking away): Look, I don't want to know anything from you. No matter how important it is.**

**Diego (following Puss): But it's serious! And why don't you want me to tell you anything?**

**Puss (still walking): Because I don't trust dogs. Specially the ones who work for soldiers who'd want to capture me! And we cats dislike dogs 'cause of the fact that they spreaded rumors of us landing on our feet! I was almost killed by Jack and Jill when trying to remark that stupid statement!**

**Diego (still walking): But I have tell you!**

**Puss (stops walking/faces and points his finger at Diego/firmly): Listen to me, **_**perro! **_**I don't want to hear anything from you, and that's final!**

Diego felt a bit intimiated, looking at the anger in Puss' eyes. Then Puss calmly walked away; leaving the dog alone at his place. But Diego wasn't finished with the cat just yet. He had to tell him about Kitty. So he ran to Puss and pinned him to the ground. And this time, Puss was intimitated. _**Oh snap, now he's finally going to have revenge,**_ he thought to himself; but Diego didn't hurt him.

**Diego (firmly): Listen to me, **_**gato! **_**I am not leaving you alone until I tell you something; so just shut up and hear what I have to say!**

**Puss: Alright, alright I'll listen, God! Anything for you to lay off!**

**Diego (calmly): Thank you! Now, I know where Miss Softpaws is.**

**Puss: Wh-w-wait a minute. How- DAH! GET OFF OF ME!**

Diego quickly got off of Puss, to avoid violence. Puss got up and looked confused at him. _**How would he know about Kitty, **_he asked himself. But he took no chances, Puss had to listen to the dog; whether he liked it or not.

**Puss: What do you mean, **_**you know where Kitty is**_**?**

**Diego: Well... I saw her this morning.**

**Puss: Yeah, and what was she doing?**

**Diego: Well... she was... hiding and traveling in a family's cart that was... going... to... Barcelona.**

**Puss (angrily): ... WHAT?!**

**Diego: I'm so sorry, but she did. And was there anything that happened that made her leave?**

**Puss (shuttering): I-I-I don't understand. Why would she leave?! She didn't leave, she couldn't have left. I have to find her!**

**Diego: But Puss-**

**Puss (interrupting Diego): NO! You're wrong, **_**perro! **_**I will find her!**

Then he ran away. Puss kept on looking in different places, and then it turned into all places. As he searched, he became more terrified. He started thinking that he was never going to find Kitty. He searched for hours and hours. It was nighttime, and Puss still hadn't found Kitty.

**Puss: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! KITTY WHERE ARE YOU?!**

Then he ran into a group of soldiers, and ran away from them. And everytime they kept throwing spears and rocks at Puss, he thought if this had happened to Kitty; as if someone was brutally torturing her the same way he was being tortured. He was able to get away from the soldiers, but then he tripped and fell down the same hill he and Kitty fell down the other day. And Puss was stupid enough to have had his sword out; when he was falling, he accidentally scraped himself on his knee. Puss winced and finally stopped falling. He looked at his cut. It was bleeding, although it wouldn't leave any scars; but the cuts didn't stop there. The spears gave him minor scrapes on his back, chest, arms, cheek, tail, and legs. And he had millions of bruises all over his body from the rocks thrown at him. Puss was covered in blood, tears, and dirt. He was in pain.

But not because of the soldiers' weapons, but because he finally knew the truth: Kitty really did leave. _**Why, why did she, **_he asked himself. He sat on the ground with his head in his knees, crying and staying silent. Then Diego came; Puss didn't look over, but he sensed him coming. Diego knew that he hadn't found Kitty, and had no choice but to take pity on Puss. And then he spoke.

**Puss (mumbling): You were the last person she spoke to, what did she say to you?**

**Diego: She said, **_**I've been hurt before, and I'm not going to be hurt again.**_

Puss looked at Diego, and cried even more. Kitty said that, and he knew exactly what she meant.

**Diego: What is it?**

**Puss (miserablely): She said that because of what happened at the catina last night.**

**Diego: Why?**

**Puss: There was a girl who liked me there last night. And she almost killed Kitty because she was jealous.**

**Diego: You know, I know I'm not involved in this, but I think Kitty knew that you are a womanizer. And I think that she didn't want you to cheat on her.**

A few seconds after he heard that, Puss lost it. He got up, and started screaming like a mad man and was punching and kicking every object around him; except Diego. Puss was grabbing things and throwing them at the walls, and then he was kicking the walls. After he threw the last empty crate, and dropped down on his knees on the ground and let out a blood-curdling scream that almost woke up the whole town, and it made birds fly away. Then he dropped the rest of his body on the ground and sobbed like a child. Diego walked over to Puss and nudged his side for comfort.

**Puss (crying): I am not... a womanizer! I only flirt with girls... to try to... fall in love! And then I fell in love... with Kitty... but then... she left me... SHE LEFT ME! SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK! SHE HATES ME, AND THAT'S WHY SHE LEFT!**

Diego didn't know what to say. He was sad for Puss, no one should have a broken-heart. But all he could do is... nothing. He didn't know what to do for Puss. Then he got up and spoke.

**Puss (mumbling): I'm going to go wash up. And when I'm done, I'm leaving San Ricardo... **_**forever.**_

Puss turned around and walked away from Diego. Diego was in shock; he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that from her own fear, Kitty left Puss. He let his head drop. He was the sort of person who felt bad for others and their problems, as if they were his own problems. _**And with Puss leaving San Ricardo for Kitty leaving him, the poor guy will probably kill himself when nobody is watching, **_Diego thought to himself. He knew that no one, especially Puss, should suffer like this.

Meanwhile, Puss snuck into the old hotel and went into Kitty's old room. He locked the door behind him and stared at her room for a while. _**I still can't believe she would do this, **_he thought quietly. Then Puss walked to the bathroom and closed the door. The bathroom was a little small; it had the objects in any normal bathroom: a sink with a mirror, a toilet, a few towels, some soap, and shower (minus the bathtub). Puss took his stuff off, grabbed some soap, and went in the shower. He turned the water on and started soaking and cleansing his body; he knew that cats would normally lick themselves when bathing. But Puss also knew that his tongue wasn't enough to get the blood and dirt off. Luckily the shower did remove all of the mess.

As he was in the shower, as the water splashed on his body, Puss kept thinking about his heart-breaking discovery. _**Oh God, why?! Why, how could you do this to me, **_Puss thought to himself,_** I was so happy, I thought that Kitty and I would be happy together forever. She and I could've gotten married, and had a family with beautiful kittens; our beautiful kittens. But then she left me, and you just let her go! Every event that has happened in my life, was caused by you. All of the good things. But why did the bad things have to happen, and Kitty leaving... THIS IS PRATICALLY THE WORST STUNT YOU'VE EVER PULLED!**_

Puss yelled and started to pound the bathroom walls. He threw the towels and his own boots everywhere, and even broke the mirror as he pounded his fists on it with anger. Puss watched as it shattered, but it wasn't the only thing that shattered. He dropped himself on the floor and cried. Because what had just shattered... was his heart. He had the positive feeling of love before, but now he had the negative feeling of a broken-heart. And worse, both feelings were caused by the same person: _Kitty_. Puss was still in love with her, and he could never forget Kitty Softpaws... even if he wanted to. It was his worst fear for her to leave.

Then he dried himself and put his stuff back on. But as he put his boots on, he realized that he had to be truly angry to throw them across the room; and he was. And these boots meant a whole lot to him; _for reals_. Puss stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed. He remembered about 24 hours ago, he and the love of his life were sleeping here together. To Puss, it felt like an internity ago. Then he noticed a small, red object on the floor he kneeled down and picked it up. When he got up he examined it, and saw that it was a rose petal. A petal from the rose he gave Kitty the last night. He looked at the petal and put it to his heart.

**Puss (mumbling): I wonder if she even has the rose?**

He put the petal in his hat and exited the hotel. It was at least midnight, and the only sound was the chirpping of crickets. Puss looked over to the bridge, and slowly made his way to it. Diego was watching this, and already knew that Puss would leave sooner or later. Slowly he followed the _gato_. Yet again, Puss sensed him coming. He stopped in place as well as Diego.

**Puss: *sigh* **_**Que quieres ahora,**_** what do you want now?**

Diego stayed silent at the moment. Then he walked over to Puss. He stayed in his place, not even turning around. Diego stayed apart from Puss by a 1 ft., and then he spoke.

**Diego: I am sorry, that she left.**

**Puss: *sigh* It's not your fault, it's mine.**

**Diego (head tipping with confusion): How so?**

**Puss: I should've stopped her when I had the chance. I would've begged her to stay and I would've explained everything to her.**

**Diego: But Puss, Kitty was the one who left you. You can't just blame yourself, because you didn't do anything wrong.**

Puss thought about this. _**The dog is right, **_he thought to himself, _**but does this mean that this is all Kitty's fault? **_He admitted it was her fault, but it didn't make him love Kitty any less. Although he was probably angry with her, and he is, he will love her forever.

**Puss: Yes, it probably was her fault, but I will always love Kitty, no matter what.**

**Diego: I guessed you couldn't fully hate her.**

**Puss: *laugh* Well, you guessed right.**

**Diego: So what are you going to do now?**

**Puss: Well, I'll probably just leave town. Start a new life from this dilemma I'm in right now.**

**Diego: Is it alright if I join you?**

**Puss (turns around/faces Diego/confused): What do you mean?**

**Diego: Well while you were bathing, I suppose, I thought about how upset you were over Kitty leaving. And I thought that sooner or later you just might commit suicide. And I know that you don't really want to, and you'll need somone to talk some sense into you without Kitty here to do it.**

Puss sighed at Diego's statement. Honestly, he didn't want to speak with anybody; especially if the topic is about Kitty. _**On the other hand,**_ he thought, _**his words are wise, and he won't leave me alone if I don't do as he says.**_

**Puss: Okay, you're in.**

**Diego: Great! This will be a great partnership, but I think that we should properly introduce ourselves.**

**Puss (holding paw to Diego): Alright. Puss in Boots, former outlaw and current hero.**

**Diego (shaking Puss' paw): Diego de la Vega, former chief-police dog and current side-kick.**

**Puss (releasing from hand-shake/confused): De la Vega? Where did that come from?**

**Diego: Well it was the last name of my first owners when the adopted me. And you and Kitty have cool last names, so why can't I have one?**

**Puss: Hmm... sure, why not?**

**Diego (jumping around with joy): Yes! Yes, yes, thank you, Puss!**

**Puss: *laugh* Anytime, **_**Diego.**_

Diego smiled at Puss, and he did the same to his new friend. Of course it's not so normal for a dog and a cat to be friends, but like Kitty said before: _People can change._ And right now, Puss feels that Diego is good enough to be his friend.

**Puss: We'll leave in the morning. Leaving now would be risky.**

**Diego: Ok. **_**Buenos noches.**_

**Puss: **_**Buenos noches, mi amigo.**_

Then he left Puss and slept by a horse stable. And then Puss went inside the stable and slept on a pile of hay, and he thought about his new life starting tomorrow. He also thought about Kitty; he loved her so much, and now she's gone. Puss thought if she would ever come back, he wouldn't be happier than just to see her face.

**Puss (mumbling): I love you, Kitty.**

And then he fell asleep.

_**Chapter 10**_

**Diego: Puss? Puss! PUSS!**

Puss suddenly woke up face-to-face with Diego, who was the one who WOKE HIM UP.

**Diego: Good, you're up.**

**Puss (yawning/rubbing his eyes): Oh Diego, *yawn* why'd you have to wake me up this early? Can't you wait until morning?**

**Diego: But it is morning. Come on, we have to get on the road!**

**Puss (going back to sleep): Ten more minutes.**

**Diego: But Puss-**

But then Diego was interrupted by Puss flicking him on the nose in his sleep. And it made him pretty angry.

**Diego: Fine. If you don't wanna get up, then I guess I'm gonna have to do it for you.**

Diego grabbed Puss' feet in his jaws and pulled him outside. This obviously awakened Puss, and he was pretty angry.

**Puss: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF ME! STOP IT DIEGO, I AM NOT COMING OUTSIDE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!**

**Diego (letting go of Puss' feet/sarcastically): I already did.**

Puss got up and looked around, realizing he WAS outside. He looked over at Diego, who was smirking, and just scoffed at him. Diego laughed and went to the barrel he slept by, and signalled Puss to follow. He did so, and saw two packages of meat and six water containers. Puss was actually very impressed.

**Puss: Is this for when we journey?**

**Diego: Yes. While you were asleep last night, I gathered the stuff.**

**Puss: Wow, good job.**

**Diego: Thank you, it was nothing. Well, we'd better start packing; you can carry the water, and I will carry the meat.**

**Puss: Ok.**

Diego grabbed the packages and swung them onto his back, and made Puss tie them steardy with rope. Then Puss grabbed the waters and swung them on his back. Then he had an idea.

**Puss: Hold on Diego. I'll be right back, I have to get something.**

**Diego: What is it?**

**Puss (dropping waters/running towards an alley): I'll tell you when I come back! Don't leave without me!**

**Diego: **_**iAye caramba!**_

Diego waited for a least five minutes. Then Puss came back with a guitar; the same guitar he hit Kitty on the head with, but Diego didn't know the lovebirds' full story.

**Diego: Is that your guitar?**

**Puss: Yep, I called dibs on it already.**

Puss grabbed the waters and his guitar, and he and Diego went to the bridge; but Puss stopped at the exit. Diego looked back at him with concern.

**Diego: Puss, what's wrong?**

**Puss: I'm nervous Diego. What's gonna happen to my life? I mean, Kitty left me, and I don't think it'll be easy for me to get over our break-up.**

**Diego: Break-up?**

**Puss (sarcastically): Well she DID kind of end our relationship.**

**Diego: True. But Puss, we can just run away. We don't have to worry about anything; we'll live the bachelor life, and hopefully, you'll meet someone new.**

**Puss: But I don't want to meet ANYONE new. I could never replace Kitty.**

**Diego: Ok, let's make some rules. I say three rules and you have to follow them.**

**Puss (sarcastically): Tell me something I don't know.**

**Diego: Ok. Rule #1, don't let the break-up take over your life.**

Puss rolled his eyes in annoyance.

**Diego: Rule #2, don't do anything crazy.**

**Puss: Please define crazy.**

**Diego: Don't kill yourself with a broken-heart.**

**Puss: Fine.**

**Diego: And rule #3, don't insult me.**

**Puss: Since when have I insulted you?**

**Diego: Calling me **_**perro**_** would be an example.**

**Puss: *groan* Fine I won't call you **_**perro**_** anymore. But at least let me have my part of the rules.**

**Diego: Ok.**

**Puss: Rule #1, don't speak of Kitty unless I do. Rule #2, let me do my own business whenever I want to. And rule #3, in emotional times, try your best to keep me from doing crazy things.**

**Diego: Alright.**

Diego had to agree, even though some of Puss' rules were the exact opposite of his. Then Puss took a deep breath, and walked across the bridge and followed Diego. He looked back at his hometown. Puss was sad about leaving, but he knew leaving was for the best. Puss and Diego walked across the desert for 3 days.

(November 13th)

They've taken a few breaks; drinking some water and making a fire to cook the meat. One night they decided to take a break. Puss cooked the meat and handed some to Diego, who was eating like he hadn't eaten in years; he wasn't THAT hungry, it's just how dogs eat meat. He tried not to get his bandana dirty.

Diego looked over at Puss, who was playing a romantic song on his guitar (you know, the one when he and Kitty had their first conversation together). Diego clearly knew his friend was thinking about Kitty and he could do nothing but to feel sorry for him. He got up and sat besides Puss, still, he said nothing. It was silent for a while. Diego thought about telling Puss to lay off from Kitty; but had second thoughts when he remembered his first rule. But then Diego remembered something that might make Puss a bit happier.

**Diego: Hey, remember that night when you thought you had killed me?**

But Puss still doesn't speak, instead he just shrugs at Diego's comment and continues playing.

**Diego: Well, I was about to go to heaven, but that's when Humpty told me I had to still be alive. And do you want to know who was with him?**

Yet again, he stayed silent and blinked once.

**Diego: Your parents.**

Then Puss stopped playing, and looked over at Diego, who gave him a hopeful smile. _**My parents are dead, **_Puss thought to himself,_** I guess that offically makes me an orphan. But still, MY parents?**_

**Puss: You mean you saw my real mother and father?**

Diego slowly tipped his head in reply. And then Puss put his guitar to the side and sat closer, he desperately wanted to know more about his family.

**Puss: Please, tell me more.**

**Diego: Well, your mother had white and orange fur and ocean-green eyes, and your father had all orange fur and green eyes.**

**Puss: Heh, like me.**

**Diego: Yes and when I first saw him I thought it WAS you; 'cause I saw where you got your good looks from. And I was beginning to think that I really DID kill you.**

**Puss: *laugh* What were their names?**

**Diego: Your father's name was Alejandro and your mother's name was Bianca.**

**Puss (laying on the ground with his head on a log): Alejandro and Bianca?**

**Diego: Yes.**

**Puss: Was my mother beautiful?**

**Diego: Very.**

**Puss: Did I have any siblings?**

**Diego: No, oddly you were an only child.**

**Puss: Oh. What happened?**

**Diego: **_**Perdon?**_

**Puss (coldly): How did my parents die?**

Diego clearly didn't expect Puss to ask THIS question. _**I just told him that his parents were in heaven, why wouldn't he ask that question, **_he sarcastically thought to himself.

**Diego: Well... I don't know. I never found out. I'm sorry.**

Puss stared at Diego and then looked away and fell asleep. He started to remember what happened 25 cat-years ago.

(Flashback/ April 15, 2006)

In another small town in Spain, it was nightfall; and in a house's basement were two cats: husband and wife, and the wife, Bianca, was in labor while sqeezing her husband's paw and screaming. His name was Alejandro, he looked EXACTLY like Puss, and he was just about to be a father.

**Alejandro: Bianca, **_**mi amor,**_** everything is going to be alright.**

**Bianca (sarcastically): You should try pushing our baby out! *scream* OH, ALEJANDRO! IT'S COMING! IT'S COMING!**

**Alejandro: Okay, okay! Alright on the count of 3, you push as hard as you can, okay?**

**Bianca (nodding): Okay.**

**Alejandro: Alright. 1... 2... 3, PUSH!**

Bianca grunted and groaned as she pushed the baby out. Then all of a sudden, both of them heard a tiny, little cry. Alejandro grabbed and picked up his son and made a joyful cry. Bianca did the same as she cried.

**Alejandro: It's a boy, it's a boy!**

**Bianca: I have a son!**

Then he gave his child to his wife and romantically hugged her. Alejandro and Bianca admired their son, the father couldn't help but shed a tear seeing that his baby looked just like him.

**Bianca: Oh Alejandro, he looks just like you.**

**Alejandro: Yes he does. My son.**

He leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss on the kitten's forehead. And the moment after he did, the kitten started to open his eyes for the first time. His eyelids unsealed, and looking at his parents, were two perfect, emerald-green eyes. The kitten cooed and placed his paw on his mother's cheek. And both Alejandro and Bianca were both smiling at their most glorious creation.

_**Chapter 11**_

**Bianca: What should we name him?**

**Alejandro: How about you name him?**

**Bianca: Me?**

**Alejandro: Yes, I want you to name our son.**

Bianca looked down at her baby, and thought about his name. She wanted him to have the perfect name. She thought about Isaac, or Antonio, or she could just name him after his father. _**But he isn't any of those names, **_Bianca thought to herself. _**What could be a name that fits for this pussycat? Wait a minute... PUSSycat!**_

**Bianca: I thought of a name.**

**Alejandro: Really, what is it?**

**Bianca: Guess. The first letter is a "P".**

**Alejandro: Pedro?**

**Bianca: No.**

**Alejandro: Pablo?**

**Bianca: No.**

**Alejandro: Pierre?**

**Bianca: No, do you want me to give you another hint?**

**Alejandro: **_**Si, por favor. **_**I'm running out of names.**

**Bianca: *giggle* Okay. The name has FOUR letters in all.**

**Alejandro: Pete?**

**Bianca: No, alright last hint. It's another word for **_**cat.**_

Alejandro thought about it for a moment. _**It starts with a "P", it has four letters, and it's another name for us gatos. **_Then he looked at Bianca, and then at his son, who was still in her arms and licking his own paw. Bianca saw the look on her husband's face, and knew that he found out what the name was.

**Alejandro: **_**Puss?**_

**Bianca: **_**Correcto.**_

**Alejandro: How come?**

**Bianca: Well I thought about other names, but they didn't fit for him. And then I came up with **_**Puss**_**. Our son is special; and for him to be special, he should have a special name.**

Alejandro thought about his wife's suggestion. _**She is right, our son is special, **_he thought to himself, _**and therefore must be given a special name.**_

**Alejandro: I love the name.**

**Bianca: You do?**

**Alejandro: Yes. Puss, my little Puss.**

Then Puss yawned and snuggled deeply in Bianca's arms and started drinking her milk. She gently nuzzled her head against his, and laid down on the floor. Alejandro slept next to them, giving warmth to his family.

**Alejandro (warmly): Goodnight Bianca. Goodnight Puss.**

**Bianca: **_**Buenos noches, **_**Alejandro. **_**Buenos noches, **_**Puss.**

But Puss just stopped drinking and gave an adorable hiccup. His mother and father just laughed softly as they watched him sleep. Then the whole familyfell asleep, with the new parents dreaming sweetly of their new life with Puss.

But what they didn't know, was that they were about to wake up to a nightmare. Walking across an alley, was a large rottweiler named Hector. It was a young adult to be exact, and in his eyes, everyone sees death; this dog was truly like a devious monster. And there was something that attracted him to the basement where the family was: the smell of a newborn. And cats were Hector's favorite thing to eat! (I know, I'm surprised; and I WROTE the story.) His sense of smell was fantasic, but he wasn't exactly sure if they were here. And the basement doors were locked, but there was a small hole. So Hector peaked inside, and saw Alejandro, Bianca, and Puss fast asleep. He licked his lips at the two adults; but was drooling when he eyed their kitten. Hector already thought of idea to lure the cats to him. He grabbed a small piece of broken glass, moved it towards the hole, adjusted it to the light of the moon, and shone it into the inside of the basement.

The light was searching the room, and coming closer to the _gatos._ It began flashing over Puss' eyes, causing him to squint and wake up. He softly groaned in annoyance, but the moment he saw the light, his instincts got the best of him and he got up and chased the light. Hector quietly laughed as he saw Puss playing to his doom.

**Hector: Well, he's very active.**

The light shoned on a barrel, Puss made a hunting position, and lunged at the light. Unfortunately, he slammed into the barrel; and fell on his back. Hector rolled his eyes in disgust.

**Hector: Ok, so he's not a very smart kitten. Eh, who am I kidding, he was just born!**

Dazed, Puss slowly got up. He rubbed his head, but then he saw the light again, and proceeded. Then the light went past the doors. Puss sighed with saddness, but then he saw the lock that was on the door. At first he was confused. He got closer to the lock and poked it with his finger, when it moved he took cover as if it was about to expload. But he got closer and poked it some more; and he was starting to enjoy it. That's when he saw an odd looking hole in the lock. Puss poked it, and his claw came out. He put his claw in the lock at slowly started twisting his finger. Then there was a clicking sound, and the lock fell off.

Now Puss didn't know what to do. All he did was push at the door and it opened. Hector ran and hid in the shadows while trying not to let his dinner see him. (Yeah, still in shock.) Puss looked back at his parents, who were still asleep. Then he stepped outside, on all fours, for the first time. It was just a regular alley like any other, but the kitten didn't really seem to mind. Then he saw the light again, and chased it once again. But as Hector controlled the light, he made it go farther, and farther away from the basement; and poor little Puss was having too much fun to know about the absolute danger he's in.

The basement door was still open and the wind was brewing in. Bianca shivered in her sleep and tried cuddling her baby towards her. But she didn't feel him. She opened her eyes to see that Puss was not there. Then she shook Alejandro to try to wake him up.

**Bianca: Alejandro! Alejandro, wake up!**

**Alejandro (trying to sleep): **_**Mi amor**_**, I love you very much. But must you be awake this early?**

**Bianca: Alejandro, Puss is missing!**

**Alejandro (now fully awake): WHAT?! What do you mean, **_**Puss is missing?!**_

**Bianca: I mean, **_**HE IS MISSING!**_** It got so cold and I was snuggling Puss towards me, but when I woke up, he was gone!**

**Alejandro (gets up/rapidly searches the basement): NO, NO,NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! HE IS MY ONLY KITTEN! WHAT IF HE'S DEAD, THEN WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!**

**Bianca (grabbing Alejandro's shoulders/about to cry): ALEJANDRO STOP IT! DO NOT SAY THAT OUR SON IS DEAD! Now we have to think! Where do you think he might've gone?**

That's when they heard thunder striking. Slowly, Alejandro and Bianca turned around, and saw the basement door opened; and thunder and lightening struck some more.

**Alejandro and Bianca: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PUSS, WHERE ARE YOU?! PUSS ARE YOU THERE?! PUSS!**

The went into the alley searching for Puss; not knowing if this would be the last time they'd ever see their beloved infant again.

_**Chapter 12**_

Puss was still chasing after the light, and falling deeper into Hector's trap. He came to a darker alley, and that's when the light disappeared. Puss shook the addiction of the light out of his head and turned around to leave. But he noticed it was dark and nobody was around. He became scared and even started to whimper. Slowly, he backed up without turning around. But then he bumped into something; something large, covered in fur, and was growling. He turned around and looked up. Above him were two large brown eyes (or even red eyes to symbol death), a mouth full of large, sharp teeth, and the rest was Hector, the rottweiler. Some thunder and lightening struck the moment he saw him.

**Hector: **_**Buenos tardes, **_**little one. You're lost, ain't cha.**

He laughed an evil laugh and came closer to Puss. He tried backing up but Hector came closer. He became enraged and hissed, sprang out his claws, and slashed Hector across his left eye. He groaned in pain, and covered his eye. Puss looked at his paw, and saw a drop of the dog's blood drop from his claw to the ground. He turned to Hector, who stopped holding his eye and looked at his bloody paw. Across his left eye was a large slash were Puss scratched him. He growled dangerously and turned to Puss, who was panicking.

**Hector (angrily): Now you'll die!**

Then he lunged at the kitten. But before he could lay a finger on him, something grabbed Puss and pulled him out the way. Hector looked at his side and looked into the eyes of Puss' savor. It was Alejandro, and he didn't look so happy. Hector barked and charged; but then Alejandro grabbed some dirt and threw it in the rottweiler's eyes. Hector whimpered and tried to get the dirt out. This was the perfect chance to escape. So Alejandro grabbed Puss by the scruff with his teeth, and ran away. By the corner was Bianca, and when saw her husband holding their son, she ran with them; and all three were running as far away from Hector as possible. But he was able to get the dirt out of his eyes, and he was in full killer mode.

The cats hid in an abandoned and damaged house. They came to an opening from the left, and settled in a corner in the right. Bianca leaned on a window near the floor as she breathed heavily. Alejandro did the same after he layed Puss down. Then he looked at his son with anger. Puss knew the emotion of how his father felt, but he stood in his place and was ready to accept any punishment. Bianca saw this, and had a worried look on her face. _**Oh, dear God, please don't let him harm Puss,**_ she thought to then Alejandro burst into tears, grabbed Puss to his chest, and hugged him, lovingly. Bianca saw this, and went and hugged her husband and baby. Even Puss joined in the heart-warming moment. When they released, Bianca leaned back to her spot, held Puss in her arms, and spoke.

**Bianca: Alejandro, I don't understand. Why would that dog keep chasing us?**

**Alejandro: I don't know, I just don't know.**

**Bianca: Do you think he might be gone?**

**Alejandro: I'm not sure. But whatever happens, I promise I will keep all three of us safe and-**

But before he could finish his sentence, Hector's head crashed through the window and bit into Bianca's shoulder; causing Puss to roll away.

**Alejandro: BIANCA!**

**Bianca: ALEJANDRO!**

Bianca managed to remove Hector from her shoulder, but then he grabbed her leg and started to drag her away. Then Alejandro grabbed her paws and tried to pull her back. All Bianca could do was scream. And Puss watched in horror as his parents "played" Tug-a-War with Hector. And his father was using all of his strength to save his mother.

**Bianca: ALEJANDRO, KEEP PUSS SAFE! DON'T LET THIS **_**PERRO**_** KILL HIM!**

**Alejandro: NO! *grunt* I'M NOT LETTING GO OF YOU.**

**Bianca: HE WANTS ME! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO GET OUR BABY OUT OF HERE! JUST LET GO!**

**Alejandro: I AM NEVER LETTING GO BIANCA!**

**Bianca: ALEJANDRO, JUST LET GO! SAVE YOURSELF!**

Before the male cat could say anything else, Hector gave a strong pull; which purposely made Alejandro let go of Bianca.

**Alejandro: BIANCA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Bianca let out a scream as Hector pulled her into the darkness, followed by the sound of tearing of flesh; and everthing went quiet. Alejandro pounded his fists to the ground while crying. Puss softly cried as well. Alejandro hugged his son tightly, he did the same. All they did was cry and hold each other, facing the fact Bianca was dead. Then they heard Hector's bark coming closer. He lost his wife, but Alejandro would not let his son be next.

**Alejandro: I will keep you safe Puss, I promise.**

Then Alejandro grabbed Puss by the scruff and ran through the opening, and into the streets. He ran so fast that he had no idea where he was going; it had to be anywhere where his son would be as safe as possible. Then he saw a basket, somehow, close to the exit of the town. Alejandro ran to and placed Puss into the basket. The little kitten looked confused at his father; even more confused when he grabbed the basket and took it to the exit. Then Alejandro held Puss' face in his paw, locked eyes with his son, and spoke.

**Alejandro: Puss, I know you will be safe now. So now this is goodbye.**

Puss cooed sadly, and his father continued with his speech.

**Alejandro: Hey don't worry. This a small goodbye, it'll be for a little while. Only for a little while. I know you will do great things in the world one day; and you'll probably meet somone special. And if I never see you again... it means that I love you, and that I'll be visiting your mami. I will never forget you, Puss.**

Puss grabbed and hugged Alejandro; of course he didn't hesitate to hug his son back. Alejandro shed a tear and faced Puss; with two pairs of green eyes staring deep into each other.

**Alejandro: *laugh* You know it's funny, it's like I'm looking in a mirror whenever I look at you.**

Just then they heard Hector barking, and it was getting closer. Alejandro kissed Puss on the forehead and looked at his son one last time.

**Alejandro: Goodbye Puss.**

Then he ran from the basket and Puss in it. Puss watched his father run back into the town and stood in the center; he also saw Hector coming down the alley and charging at Alejandro. But he didn't move or scream; all he did was stand in place and close his eyes. _**I will see you once again, Bianca, **_he thought quietly to himself. And then, Hector jumped and attacked. The storm from before started to get worse; it began to rain, there was thunder and lightening, and the wind got stronger. And to make matters worse, Puss watched the whole scene of his father being murdered and eaten right before his eyes. Then the wind blew in, and carried the basket, and Puss, far away. After he devoured Alejandro, Hector snarled realizing Puss was gone. And then he let out a roar; not just a regular growl, but like a real roar!

(End of flashback/dream/back in present time)

Puss woke up panting, covered in sweat and tears. He looked around him and saw Diego asleep beside him, the fire dead, and he was his regular/adult age and in the present. But it didn't change the fact that he just learned how his parents died, and who had killed them. Then he began to cry. Diego woke up to hear Puss sobbing; so he went up to his partner, as he always would.

**Diego: Puss, what's wrong.**

**Puss (crying): It was him! He did it... he killed them!**

**Diego: What are you talking about? Who killed who?**

**Puss (crying slowing-down): *sniff* It was a rottweiler... who killed my mother and father. And it was my parents who named me **_**Puss!**_** That's why I agreed with Humpty when he suggested the name for me. I didn't know for sure why I liked the name, but for some reason I did!**

**Diego: Did you, like, have a dream of your past?**

**Puss: Yes I did. And I saw the Hector, the rottweiler, take away my mother and father. And my father risked his life to save mine. And it was my fault that they are dead.**

**Diego: Wait, how could it be your fault?**

Puss told Diego all about his dream. Diego was in shock of how any dog could be this cruel.

**Puss: And, *sigh*, he just died right there, right in front of me. I can't even explain how horrifying it was for my father to be murdered; I became an orphan the night I was born.**

**Diego: Wow. I guess, this is why you hate dogs so much.**

**Puss: Yeah. But you're okay.**

**Diego: *laugh* You know, you don't seem as uspet as when you knew that Kitty-**

**Puss (interrupting Diego): Ah ah ah! Rule #1.**

**Diego: Right sorry. Anyways, you didn't seem that upset of what happened a few days ago compared to when you just found how your parents died. Why is that?**

**Puss (shrugging): Hm-mm. I guess 'cause it was in the past, and I never remembered my past 'til now.**

**Diego: Oh. Well, we should get some rest, we'll be walking all day tomorrow.**

**Puss (lying down): Night Diego.**

**Diego: Goodnight Puss.**

Then Diego dropped on his belly and fell asleep, followed by snoring. Puss softly chuckled and looked up at the moon. _**Mom. Dad. Can you promise me life will get better, please, **_Puss thought and begged to himself. And then he fell asleep.

_**Chapter 13**_

(November 14th)

Puss and Diego walked across the desert once more as soon as the sun started to shine. Puss ate a little bit of meat and started to play a song on his guitar. It was sort of unknown to Diego; who was talking in a voice that made him sound drunk. Although he wasn't, he didn't drink enough water.

**Diego: Hey, which song is that?**

**Puss: Hmm?**

**Diego: That little love song you was playing, what is it?**

**Puss: Oh, it's **_**"Unbreak my Heart" **_**by Toni Braxton. I just wanted to play it just because.**

**Diego: Oh.**

Puss drank a little bit of water and offered some to Diego. But he refused, and let Puss put it away. But then Puss noticed his friend's wobbly walking, the dazed look on his face.

**Puss: Hey Diego, are you okay? You don't look so good.**

**Diego: I'm fine! Never been better in my life!**

**Puss: Yeah, not falling for that.**

Then Diego looked beyond the horizon, and saw a pretty girl poodle; who gave him a sexy smirk and waved at him, which caused him to howl like a wolf.

**Diego (nudging shoulders with Puss): Hubba-hubba! Check it out Puss, isn't she the most beautiful creature you're ever seen?!**

Puss looked confused at his friend, and saw what Diego was REALLY looking at: a cactus. The poor dog was seeing a mirage.

**Puss: Diego, you're looking at a cactus.**

**Diego: Whatcho talkin' about, **_**gato?**_** I'm looking at a fine looking French Poodle!**

**Puss: Diego it's only a mirage. This poodle of yours isn't real!**

**Diego: I'll prove it to you. Hey, chica, I'm coming to get you!**

Diego ran to the cactus (or poodle as he sees it) as fast as the wind. And this time, Puss was really starting to worry about him as he was about let the mirage poodle sniff his butt. _**This isn't going to end well, **_Puss thought himself.

**Puss (raising his arm): Wait Diego, you're gonna get-**

Diego screamed, and Puss closed his eyes and tried to look away.

**Puss: ...hurt.**

Diego was running around, screaming like a miniac. He had cactus quills all over his butt. Puss just rolled his eyes. And then he grabbed his guitar by the handle, waited for Diego to come closer, and slammed the guitar on the roof of his head; making Diego stop running and fall onto his stomach, unconscious. Then Puss put his guitar down and grabbed a water container. He opened it and poured half of it in Diego's mouth, and the rest of it all over his entire head; making him jolt up.

**Diego: What just happened? Last thing I remember is falling in love with a desert poodle, having needles in my butt, and something hard slamming into my head. Next thing you know, I wake up covered in water. Puss, did you have something to do with this by any chance.**

**Puss (nervously): Eh, no?**

**Diego: Let's just forget all of this ever happened.**

**Puss: Agreed.**

Puss grabbed his guitar and he and Diego carried on with their journey.

(November 29th)

They've been traveling for weeks, making it almost the end of November. The next thing they knew, Puss and Diego were walking in a forest surrounded by trees at nightfall. And worse, they ran out of food and water the past week; the only thing they hadn't lost was Puss' guitar.

**Diego: *groan* We've been walking in these woods for hours!**

**Puss (sarcastically): Diego, now you're complaining?**

**Diego: Puss we're lost. And it doesn't look like will see another house for another ten miles.**

**Puss: Hey, how about that sign?**

Puss pointed at an arrow sign that pointed North. Diego shivered as he read the sign: _The Poison Apple Pub. _Puss looked over at Diego and he looked back, and then both looked back at the sign. And then back at each other, then at the sign, then each other, then the sign etc. Then Puss headed to the Poison Apple, Diego became worried and followed him.

**Diego: Uh, hey, Puss, what are you doing?**

**Puss: I'm going to the pub.**

**Diego: But doesn't the name kinda freak you out?**

**Puss: No. You?**

**Diego (nervously): Well, it's that, I don't feel safe to go anywhere where there might be-**

**Puss (interrupting Diego): Banditos, monsters, and outlaws?**

**Diego: Oh my!**

**Puss: *laughs* Tell you what: we go to the pub, get a drink, and then we search for a home away from the Poison Apple.**

**Diego: Uh, okay.**

After about ten minutes of walking, and pushing bushes out of the way, they came to the Poison Apple. It looked like a perfect place for villians to be; and dangling from the roof was a sign of an apple with a bitten spot. But Puss just shrugged and went farther, and Diego was still nervous about this; he was brave, but at different times, not as brave as Puss. They came to the door and knocked. A sliding door opened and a big brown eye looked at them, and it closed the sliding door and opened the actually door. When they saw the doorman, Diego screamed; while Puss stayed calm, although his eyes widened and his eyebrows lit up. The doorman was a large cyclopse with a large unibrow. Even though these strangers "noticed" him, he just did his job.

**Cyclopse: Come in, gentleman.**

**Puss: Uh, thank you.**

Puss grabbed a coin from his pocket and gave it to the cyclopse. The cyclopse nodded his head and let Puss and Diego walk inside. He jokingly made Diego jump and laughed under his breath. Inside, there were bandits playing pool and sitting down at tables, and other fairytale villains: such as Captain Hook, who was playing the piano, quite nicely (and oddly had a straight nose). And there were also witches having a conversation, Puss tried to keep his cool to not let the witches turn him into a black cat. And there were giant monster-trees, standing more than 7 ft. tall!

Then they all stopped, and stared at Puss. As soon as the piano stopped playing, everyone stared at the unexpecting _gato._

**Puss (whispering): Why are they looking at us?**

**Diego (whispering): They're not looking at **_**us, **_**I think they're looking at **_**you.**_

**Puss (whispering): Why would they be looking at me? What did I do? Do you think they know I'm an outlaw?**

**Diego (whispering): I'm not sure why the would. I don't know what you did. And I don't think they know you're an outlaw.**

Puss gulped quietly, and he and Diego headed to the bar. The villains all gave him the death-glare. The witches played with their wands, only to "accidentally" cast a spell on Puss. Captain Hook polished his hook, and shone the light in Puss' eye. Puss looked away and growled under his throat. _**When I get the chance, these guys are all muerto (dead), **_he thought to himself. Then one of the trees' root grew longer, and tripped Puss, making him ALMOST land on his face. Everybody started laughing while Diego helped Puss get up. This obviously reminded Puss of the time when he was at the thief's bar; right before he met Kitty.

**Diego: I think I know why they don't like you.**

**Puss (sarcastically): Oh do you?!**

**Diego: Well, no offense, but I think they think it's kinda stupid for a cat to wear a hat, belt, and boots.**

**Puss (sarcastically): Wow, where have I seen this before?!**

Finally, Puss and Diego sat down at the bar.

**Puss: *clears throat* **_**Dos aguas, por favor.**_

The bartender looked at Puss. She was a woman named Doris, wearing a purple dress, with braids in her hair, and way too much make-up.

**Doris: Come again.**

Diego fainted on his back when he heard her voice. She sounded like a man! Puss tried his best to smile. Then he saw what the problem was: this lady didn't understand a single word of Spanish. He helped Diego up while explaining to her.

**Puss (nervously): Oh, he, he. My apologies, two waters, please.**

**Doris: Sure thing.**

He paid her, and the moment Doris turned around, Puss made sure no one else was watching, and then he slapped Diego in the back of his head.

**Diego (rubbing the back of his head/whispering): OW! What was that for?!**

**Puss (whispering/angrily): For almost getting us in trouble!**

**Diego (whispering/sarcastically): Well sorry for being rude to the "lovely" lady!**

**Puss (whispering): No it's not that! She would've kicked us out, or have everybody kill us-**

Then Puss stopped talking, and he and Diego sat up straight and smiled hugely (and nervously) with caine teeth as Doris came back with two glasses of water.

**Doris: Why do you two look happy all of a sudden?**

Slowly, Puss and Diego's smiles faded. Their cover was blown.

**Doris: Eh, whatever. Here's your water.**

Doris set the waters down in front of Puss and Diego. They were so thirsty that each of them grabbed a glass and gulped them down in less then ten seconds. When they were done, they breathed heavily. Doris found something decent about the cat.

**Doris: So where you two from? I never saw you guys around. What are your names?**

**Diego: Oh, my name is Diego de la Vega.**

**Doris: Sorry?**

**Diego: I said, **_**My name is Diego-**_

Unfortunately, Doris couldn't understand a word Diego said; because everytime he spoke, barks came out of his mouth. And Puss was probably the only one who understood him.

**Doris: What is he saying?**

**Puss: He says his name is Diego de la Vega.**

**Doris: Well, the name's Doris.**

**Puss: And I am Puss in Boots.**

**Doris: And uh, where you two from?**

Diego barks in reply.

**Doris: What did he say?**

**Puss: He said we're from San Ricardo. That's in Spain.**

**Doris: Mm-hmm. And what are you doin' here in Far Far Away?**

**Puss (confused): Far Far Away?**

**Doris: Yep, it's the name of this land.**

**Puss: Oh.**

**Doris: Yeah, like I'd wanna meet the sucker who came up with that name!**

Puss softly chuckled. Then a group of witches named Hazel, Selma, and Wanda came and started to stroke Puss' fur. And it made him feel very, very uncomfortable.

**Hazel: My! I haven't seen or felt fur this soft in centuries!**

**Wanda: Tell me about it!**

**Puss (trying to shoo the witches away): HEY HEY HEY! What are you doing, and why are you touching me?!**

**Selma: Well that's no way to talk to a lady.**

All the witches started laughing (using the famous wicked witch laugh).

**Doris: Come on girls, leave 'em alone. He's new.**

**Selma (squeezing Puss' face): Yeah, I don't think I've seen anyone as handsome as this one!**

**Puss (pushing Selma away): If you ladies should know, I am not available. AND I NEVER WILL BE!**

**Captain Hook (barging in): Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, what we got here?**

**Puss (sarcastically): Great. Let's invite the tree and call it a party!**

**Tree (barging in): Anybody call for a tree?!**

Puss groaned and slammed his forehead on the table. Diego and Doris looked at each other with the "this-isn't-going-to-end-well" look. Of course, they read each other's minds.

**Captain Hook: So, what was it thou tabby was sayin'?**

**Hazel: This guy said he wasn't available.**

**Tree (shaking Puss' shoulder): Please define "available", cat.**

**Puss (pushing tree away): Look, these witches are hitting on me and I just told them that I am not single and that I have a girlfriend!**

**Diego (whispered): I thought you said you had a break-up 'cause she left you.**

**Puss (slapping the back off Diego's head): SHUT UP, DIEGO!**

**Diego (rubbing back of his head): Ow!**

Luckily nobody understood Diego's barking. Although the tree understood, mainly because he's always having animals come up to him; and oddly enough was able to understand every language.

**Tree: *laughs* Hey Hook, did ya hear what the dog said?!**

**Captain Hook: Course not, lad. I don't speak dog.**

**Tree: He said to the cat, and I quote, **_**I thought you said you had a break-up 'cause she left you!**_

Puss, Diego, Doris, Hazel, and Selma all gasped with their eyes and mouths open. What the tree spat out was way too personal. But Captain Hook, the tree, and Wanda bursted out laughing. And Puss became angry, and started to breathe angrily and twitch angrily. Then he grabbed a glass of water and splashed it in Wanda's face. Causing her to melt (Wizard of Oz moment).

**Wanda (melting): *scream* WHAT A WORLD! WHAT A WORLD!**

After that, Puss leaped and attacked Captain Hook's face. He desperately tried to get him off; and then he grabbed Puss by the belt with his hook and threw him at the bar. Luckily he landed on his feet and stood up and pulled out his sword.

**Puss (angrily): You made the cat angry. YOU DO NOT WANT TO MAKE THE CAT ANGRY!**

Puss sprang out his claws, causing Captain Hook's pants to fall down. The tree lunged at Puss, but he grabbed his sword tightly and slashed the tree's right arm off. He howled and held his side.

**Tree: *scream* MY ARM! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, CAT!**

The tree let out a battle cry and ran towards Puss, but he kicked him in the face and made the tree fall on his back. Then Captain Hook charged with his hook, but luckly Puss had his sword out; and he and Hook were having a clashing fight, sword to hook. Then Puss grabbed the captain's hook and swung him to the table. Puss pressed the bottom of his left boot on the hook, and the right boot on the captain's throat. He raised up his sword with both paws, aiming directly at Captain Hook's face.

**Puss (coldly): This'll be a lesson learned for those who make fun of my love life.**

Captain Hook widened his eyes, preparing for the worst. Puss was about to strike, until he saw Diego. His face looked afraid, and his head was shaking slowly at Puss; his look said, _**This isn't you. **_Puss looked down at Captain Hook, he was still horrified. And Puss thought Diego was right; he wasn't himself. Sure this guy made fun of him, but it didn't mean Puss had to kill him. If he were to kill somebody, it would have to be somebody who would for reals hurt somebody, like to kill or injure; and all Captain Hook did was insult him. He couldn't hurt just anybody. Then Puss put his sword away and started walking away from Captain Hook. But when he got up, Puss grabbed his guitar and slammed it right in the captain's face (causing him to get a crooked nose).

**Puss (coldly): Get out of my sight.**

Captain Hook and the tree ran out of the pub with Hazel and Selma slapping them and making sure they didn't bother Puss again; and it made everyone else leave, too. The only people inside were Doris, Diego, and Puss.

**Doris: Wow. You didn't kill him.**

**Puss (coldly): He didn't deserve to die. Not yet.**

**Diego: I knew it wasn't the real you.**

**Doris: What did he say?**

**Puss: He said he knew it wasn't the real me. I guess he meant it was wrong killing Hook just 'cause he said something bad.**

**Doris: And uh, who was this girlfriend of yours?**

Puss sighed and let his head drop. He didn't want to talk about Kitty, it would make him feel horrible, although Doris seemed like the type of person who would keep a secret.

**Puss: Ok. But promise me you won't tell anybody.**

**Doris (crossing her heart): I cross my heart and hope to die.**

**Puss: *sigh* Ok. Well, there's this girl named Kitty Softpaws. And we were madly in love with each other. But one day, she left before dawn, without me. She thought that I was a womanizer; which I am not and would never do that to her. So, she just left one morning; leaving me alone on purpose, without letting me explain. And this was after she had said she loved me. And I'm still in love with her.**

He shed a tear, but then he wiped it away. Doris looked at Diego with the "is-that-really-what-happened" look on her face. He nodded.

**Doris: Geez, no wonder you went crazy back there.**

**Puss (shrugging): I guess I hate it when someone makes me look bad using my love life.**

**Doris: Hey do you guys have anywhere to stay?**

**Diego: No.**

**Doris: I'm guessing he said, **_**no?**_

**Puss: Yep.**

**Doris: Well, you guys could stay in the shed in the back, if you want.**

Then Diego leaped on her and licked her happily.

**Doris (pushing Diego away): Okay, okay! Get off! How did this guy become your friend?**

**Puss: You don't want to know.**

**Doris: Well come with me, I'll show you the shed.**

Puss took his guitar, and he, Doris, and Diego exited the Poison Apple and went to the back. There was a shed attached to the building, it was big enough for more than ten people. Inside the was a room with a large mattress with a bunch of pillows on top. And there were two other rooms behind two doors: one was straight that led back inside the pub, and the other was on the right including a two-person bed and a few candles for lighting.

**Puss: **_**Gracias, **_**Doris. Thank you, so much. And if there's anything you want from us-**

**Doris (interrupting Puss): Eh, bite your tongue.**

Then she left, leaving Puss and Diego alone in their new home.

**Puss (sarcastically): Hey, I guess we weren't able to find a home away from the Poison Apple.**

**Diego (sarcastically): Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.**

**Puss (shaking his head): So where are you going to sleep?**

**Diego: Well, I don't know about you, but I get dibs on the pillow mattress.**

**Puss: Really? You don't want the bed?**

**Diego (excitedly): Why would I want the bed, when I have all of these pillows?!**

Diego cheered and ran to the mattress, and started to joyfully tear the pillows apart. Puss felt a disturbance as he watched this. Then Diego stopped and looked at his friend with concern.

**Diego: What is it?**

**Puss (nervously): Oh uh, nothing... I uh... it's just that... uh...**

**Diego (interrupting Puss): Is it the way I tore these pillows to shreds?**

**Puss (nervously): Well, it's just that... have you always been... this violent?**

**Diego: Oh, you're remembering my police duty.**

**Puss: Yeah.**

**Diego: Well I just do what the Commandante tells me to do; even if being blood-thirsty isn't my personality.**

**Puss: So, you only did what he told you to do the night you attacked me and Kitty?**

**Diego: Exactly.**

Puss slowly nodded his head, and then he noticed Diego's bandana. He didn't want to go into anyone's business, but sometimes, he just couldn't help himself.

**Puss: So, where'd you get the bandana?**

**Diego: Hmm? Oh! Kitty gave it to me.**

**Puss: Oh. How come?**

**Diego: To cover the scars you gave me.**

**Puss: You got scars from our fight?**

**Diego (sarcastically): No, you just happened to have very sharp and long claws.**

**Puss: Uhh...**

**Diego (annoyed): Here! I'll show you!**

Diego ripped his bandana off, and Puss almost screamed. He saw at least seven claw scars all over his upper chest. _**Oy! I guess I scratched him more than I thought, **_he thought to himself.

**Puss: *gulp* I'm REALLY sorry about that, Diego.**

**Diego (calmy): Puss, it's alright, I forgave you. Now could you put this back on me, **_**por favor?**_

**Puss (tying the bandana around Diego's neck): Sure. There.**

**Diego: Thanks. Now come here!**

Diego grabbed Puss' head under his forearm, balled his paw into a fist, and rapidly started rubbing Puss' head. Both friends started laughing and laughing. Then Puss started getting annoyed.

**Puss (pushing Diego away): Ok, enough! Night Diego.**

**Diego: Night Puss!**

Then Diego dropped on his belly onto the mattress and fell asleep, followed by snoring. Puss laughed and went to his bedroom. The room looked an awful lot like Kitty's; although it had three candles on top of a small table on the left side. Puss set his guitar to the corner and took his stuff off, but then the rose petal fell from his hat. He picked it up and walked to his bed, crawled underneath the sheet, and placed the petal on the right pillow. And he layed his head on the left pillow. He was thinking about Kitty, right at this very moment.

**Puss (mumbling): I love you, Kitty.**

_**Chapter 14**_

And then he fell asleep. But about an hour later, Puss heard a knock on his door. He got up and went to open the door. It was Doris, she had a pen and paper in her hands. Puss was a little surprised to see her up this late.

**Puss: Doris? **_**Que paso, **_**what's wrong?**

**Doris: Nothing's wrong. But I wanted to offer you something.**

**Puss: **_**Que?**_

She showed him the paper. Puss saw that it was a contract; a contract with a title that made him shiver beneath his fur: _Hitman Duty. __**She seriously wants me to become an assassin? **_Puss asked himself as he lifted an eyebrow at Doris.

**Puss: You're not serious are you?**

**Doris: Oh, I'm serious.**

**Puss (sitting on the bed): *sigh* Doris, I don't wanna kill people. I mean, come on! *puts his hands to his chest* Do I REALLY look like a killer?**

**Doris: Well I saw the way you fought those guys at the bar. Any guy would've died right there. But YOU permanantly broke Hook's nose, melted a witch, and chopped off a tree's arm?! HA! You gave no mercy for them back there! Which is why you, my good friend, would make the perfect assassin. Or should I say, the **_**purrrfect **_**assassin! *laughs***

**Puss: But I didn't kill them.**

Doris just stared at Puss. Then Puss remembered when he melted Wanda; which counted as killing her.

**Puss (nervously): Oh.**

**Doris: Yep.**

**Puss: But Doris, I am sorry, but I am not interested. I don't kill people so I didn't do anything wrong. I almost killed Diego once, and I felt terrible. 'Cause he didn't do anything. It's against my own will to harm the innocent.**

**Doris: But that's the thing, Puss. These guys are bandits, drug dealers, murderers. There ain't nothin' innocent about these people. And there are people who harm families, who turn young children, even babies, into orphans. Wouldn't you want to help?**

Puss thought about this. He remembered the night where he had a nightmare; the one where he saw Hector kill his parents. He knew that there were other children who had become orphans at a young age; he obviously knew what it was like. And these were people who harmed the innocent. Puss was sworn to help anyone in need. He looked back at Doris, and held his paw up for the pen. She smiled and handed him the pen and contract. Puss set the contract on the table and wrote his name at the "x": _Puss in Boots. _Then he handed the pen back to her. Doris smiled at him. Puss smiled softly in return.

**Doris: You'll do people a very big favor, Puss.**

**Puss: I protect the innocent. And I vow to help those in need.**

Doris smiled once more and layed her hand on Puss' shoulder, and gently patted it and then left the room. As she left outside, Diego woke up and looked at the exit and then at Puss with cocern.

**Diego: Okay, what happened the last few minutes ago?**

**Puss: Diego, *holding up the contract* we're on Hitman Duty.**

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is KAMIKAKES!**

**I wanna let you know that I'm glad that you like my story. If you want more of Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws, make sure to check out my new stories, Reunited, Snow White Paws, and many more to come. Stay cool and keeping reading!**

**Love,**

**KAMIKAKES**


End file.
